Slash !
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Une fic remplie de slash ! Y en a pour tous les goûts !
1. Prologue

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.

Cette fic est le cadeau de Noël de Prune, donc, c'est rempli de slash ! Comme vous pouvez le constater le titre est un avertissement en lui-même (j'annonce la couleur), donc, ceux à qui l'homosexualité déplait ou qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'ont pas envie de lire un récit qui ne parle _que_ de ça, et quelquefois de manière assez – comment dire ? – impudique, passez votre chemin.

Important à noter, cette fic est quelque peu… délirante. Alors, ne vous attardez pas trop sur la plausibilité (si ce mot n'existe pas, je dépose le brevet) de mon récit, car même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, au vu du sujet et des couples, il n'était pas toujours simple de jouer la carte de la crédibilité et je vous avoue avoir employé quelques raccourcis (autrement dit, la formation de certains couples, pour ne pas dire tous, est peut-être un _rien_ trop rapide pour être vraisemblable ou pour ne pas rester parfaitement cohérent avec les caractères des personnages).

Pour les plaintes, envoyez-moi un mail.

Base : Tomes 1 à 4 de _Harry Potter_

———

—Prologue—

« Moi, je voulais pas venir ! » Le ton était acide et la tête de l'auteur de cette plainte était à la hauteur de ces paroles. La mine renfrognée, la moue boudeuse, les yeux rivés au sol, le dos vouté et les mains dans les poches, il s'appliquait à montrer son ennui abyssal et sa mauvaise humeur tout en cheminant mollement aux côtés de ses deux amis.

« On sait Harry ! dit sèchement Hermione. On le sait que tu voulais rester planté devant ta télé. Sirius a fait une belle bourde en t'en achetant une !

— Je n'ai pas pu la regarder pendant des années ! Quel mal y a-t-il à le faire maintenant ?

— Le mal qu'il y a, c'est que tu essayes de rattraper plus de dix ans de télé en deux mois de vacances !

— Gnagnagna.

— Harry, je trouve que tu deviens… boudeur, remarqua Ron.

— Je ne suis pas boudeur, j'avais pas envie de sortir, c'est tout !

— ça fait un mois qu'on s'est pas vus et tu voudrais rester devant ce truc bizarre plutôt que de te balader avec nous ? » demanda Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et n'ayant pas tout à fait saisi l'intérêt de la télévision ; il faut dire que personne ne s'était mêlé de lui en expliquer le principe. Hermione, habituellement peu avare d'explications sur tout et n'importe quoi, s'était bien gardée d'étaler sa science sur _ce_ sujet car elle craignait d'avoir deux amis collés au petit écran au lieu d'un si jamais Ron savait à quoi s'en tenir sur le principal loisir des Moldus ; elle était convaincue que Ron avait le profil type du téléphage moyen.

« Tu sais que tu es pénible depuis que Rogue et Karkaroff ont tué Voldemort à ta place ? ajouta la jeune fille, pernicieusement.

— ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !

— La vérité, c'est que tu as été vexé.

— C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça soit moi qui le tue ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me mette une telle responsabilité sur le dos ! Je suis très content que Voldemort ait disparu de la surface de cette planète et je ne suis certainement pas déçu que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai fait passer de vie à trépas ! Moi, tout ce que je demandais, c'est d'être un garçon normal… et de regarder la télé peinard !

— Oh Harry ! » crièrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence ; le seul bruit était provoqué par les semelles d'Harry qui frottaient sur le trottoir, il traînait de plus en plus les pieds. Ron et Hermione le soupçonnaient de le faire exprès mais décidèrent d'un accord tacite de l'ignorer.

« Si on allait vers Meadows ? proposa Ron.

— Meadows ? C'est là qu'habite Malefoy, non ? remarqua Hermione.

— Je l'ignorais. Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda le jeune homme, mécontent par ailleurs que son amie lui rappelle l'existence du Serpentard qui l'énervait le plus au monde.

— Tout le monde sait où se trouve le manoir Malefoy », répondit l'étudiante le plus naturellement du monde. Ron aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps à ce genre de réflexions, typiques de son amie, qui semblaient sous-entendre que ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elle savait étaient incultes – ce qui les incluaient lui et Harry dans le lot – ; dans le même temps, il n'ignorait pas que sa camarade Gryffondor aurait probablement été vexée de constater qu'une majorité soit aussi cultivée qu'elle. Bref, son "tout le monde le sait" n'était qu'une formule, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de tiquer, bien aidé en cela par le nom Malefoy prononcé déjà deux fois dans la conversation, ce qui était deux fois de trop.

« Qu'entends-tu exactement par "tout le monde" ?

— Les gens qui s'intéressent à l'architecture et à l'histoire. Le manoir où vivent les Malefoy est un chef d'œuvre architectural, il est vieux de plus de trois siècles. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, il doit être intéressant de le visiter.

— C'est ça, tu demanderas à notre _grand ami_ Drago », plaisanta Ron d'un air féroce. Il lança une œillade comique à Harry pour souligner sa blague, mais celui-ci boudait toujours. Ron soupira.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répliqua Hermione après réflexion.

— Tu rigoles !

— Pas du tout. Son père est aux petits soins en ce moment pour ceux qui pourraient redorer son blason. M'accueillir sous son toit constituerait une preuve qu'il ne déteste pas les nés-moldus et donc qu'il n'a rien en commun avec les Mangemorts.

— Tu veux fournir un alibi à Malefoy ? s'offusqua Ron.

— Tu n'y es pas. Je veux juste visiter son manoir. En plus, il a déjà été acquitté. Tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est revenir dans les bons papiers de ceux qui l'intéressent.

— Et tu veux l'aider ! » insista Ron. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir aider les Malefoy après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

« Non, je veux sauter sur l'occasion pour visiter son manoir, répondit-elle doctement. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bibliothèque fantastique. Harry, es-tu partant pour une visite de Meadows et du manoir Malefoy ?

— 'm'en fous !

— Sale caractère ! » jugea la jeune fille tout en se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir le pire caractère du groupe, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas toujours été le cas par le passé, mais aujourd'hui Harry la dépassait allègrement en la matière.

~oOo~

« On passe par le lac ? C'est plus joli, proposa Ron en indiquant du doigt le chemin qui y menait.

— C'est désert aujourd'hui, remarqua Hermione en empruntant l'allée.

— Tu penses, tout le monde est devant sa télé sauf moi, grommela le survivant.

— Harry, je te promets que si tu prononces encore une fois le mot "télé", je te frappe », menaça la Gryffondor. Il était manifeste à en juger par son expression que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. « Meadows est très peu habité et seulement par des sorciers, ajouta-t-elle, bref par des gens qui ne savant même pas ce qu'est un téléviseur.

— C'est pas Goyle là-bas ? intervint Ron soudainement en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement du menton.

— Où ça ?

— Couché sur l'herbe au bord du lac. »

Hermione plissa les paupières et reconnut le Serpentard.

« Effectivement, c'est bien lui.

— Planquons-nous derrière la haie, j'ai aucune envie qu'il nous voit, fit Ron.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Hermione.

— J'ai pas envie, c'est tout. »

L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit tout de même son ami. Ils longèrent la haie jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête, le regard interpellé par un trou dans le feuillage.

-

« Greg chéri ? Il n'y a personne aux alentours ?

— Non, non, tu peux sortir sans risque. T'aurais pu mettre un maillot tout de même.

— J'aime mieux me baigner nu. Ne prétends pas que ça te déplait.

— Disons que j'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te voit comme ça. »

-

« J'ai bien entendu ? Il a dit "Greg chéri" ? demanda Ron ne pouvant croire l'information que lui avaient délivrée simultanément ses yeux et ses oreilles.

— On dirait bien, répondit Hermione tout aussi étonnée que son ami.

— Ils sont… ensemble ?

— On dirait bien.

— Tu n'as pas une réponse alternative ? demanda Ron en grinçant des dents. Harry, t'as vu ça, Goyle et… et…

— Malefoy », termina Harry, le visage décomposé.

-

« Drago, couvre-toi. Des gens pourraient arriver et te voir.

— Et alors ? » rétorqua un Drago provocateur en s'allongeant sur son ami.

-

« J'vais vomir.

— Ron, tais-toi, chuchota Hermione, totalement fascinée par ce spectacle inattendu, peut-être même un peu émoustillée.

— Ma parole, t'en décolles pas les yeux ! Tu devrais avoir honte. Venez, on s'en va, ils vont finir par s'apercevoir de notre présence.

— Tu n'as qu'à te taire et ils ne se rendront compte de rien.

— Je t'ai connue plus raisonnable 'mione. Allez viens. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, Hermione devant, visiblement déçue d'avoir dû stopper son voyeurisme. Ron suivait en tirant Harry, ce dernier avait le visage tordu par l'effroi.

-

Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés et qu'Harry se fut remis de sa stupeur, son visage exprima le dégoût le plus profond.

« Deux garçons ensemble, c'est… c'est… c'est dégoûtant ! »

Il s'éloigna, le pas raide, sous les regards éberlués de ses deux amis.

« Il est au courant de ce que font Sirius et Remus quand ils sont seuls ? demanda Hermione d'un ton détaché en se tournant vers Ron.

— C'est à se demander !

— Nous allons au manoir comme prévu ? »

Ron préféra ne pas relever le "comme prévu".

« Tu y tiens vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Tu es vraiment sûre ? Harry a l'air fâché en plus, on devrait peut-être rentrer, argumenta Ron.

— Lui, de toute façon, ça fait depuis le début de la promenade qu'il boude ! » Hermione s'interrompit et regarda Harry s'éloigner. « Je me demande quand même ce qu'il lui prend, ce n'est pas son genre de dire du mal des homosexuels. D'ailleurs, il est parfaitement au courant que les deux hommes qui l'hébergent s'aiment… Regarde, il s'est assis sur un banc, il va bouder là et quand il aura fini, il nous rejoindra. Tu lui diras où nous allons quand tu passeras devant lui.

— C'est que… j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller.

— Quoi ? Tu me laisserais aller chez les grands vilains Malefoy toute seule ? s'exclama Hermione d'un ton de tragédienne, la main sur le cœur.

— Il n'y a aucun risque. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il cherche à redorer son blason.

— Certes, mais va savoir si le ténébreux et fascinant Lucius ne cherchera pas à me faire subir les derniers outrages… et si je ne me laisserais pas faire voluptueusement », fit-elle, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Ron eut l'air mortifié.

« Hermione, tu as changé, constata-t-il. Tu as gagné, je t'accompagne. »

~oOo~

« Il va falloir marcher pendant encore combien de milliers de mètres pour enfin arriver à ce fichu manoir ? s'exclama Ron après quelques minutes de marche à l'intérieur de la propriété des Malefoy.

— Le manoir est prestigieux et possède le terrain qui va avec : immense et boisé. Voilà, on arrive aux jardins, regarde les sculptures… et la fontaine… tu as vu comme c'est fleuri ? C'est magnifique… Ça y est, voici l'imposant manoir.

— Je suis sûr qu'il a un côté lugubre à la tombée de la nuit, constata Ron, grimaçant.

— Evidemment, comme toute demeure prestigieuse qui se respecte ! Courage, Ron, plus que quelques mètres et nous y sommes !

— Avec un peu de chance, _il_ sera absent.

— Tu sais, je suis tout à fait certaine que cet homme est d'une compagnie charmante quand on connaît l'insigne honneur de faire partie de son rang. Il doit avoir de la conversation. Ça me changerait d'Harry et toi.

— On a de la conversation ! protesta le rouquin.

— En dehors du Quidditch ? rétorqua Hermione d'un ton aigre. Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. Serions-nous attendus ? s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

— Dis-moi que je rêve ! » s'exclama Ron, estomaqué.

-

« Nous nous voyons au travail ?

— Vous travaillez trop, Arthur… et vous n'êtes même pas payé en conséquence.

— Vous n'allez pas encore ramener ce sujet sur le tapis !

— Je dis ça pour votre bien et celui de votre famille. A ce propos, qu'allez-vous dire à votre femme pour… aujourd'hui ?

— Rien pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle s'en ficherait totalement. Ça la surprendrait, c'est… »

Arthur s'interrompit en constatant la fixité du regard de son interlocuteur : Lucius regardait à présent sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… commença-t-il avant de tourner la tête à son tour. Ron ? Hermione ?

— Papa ? répondit Ron, hésitant entre la consternation et la curiosité.

— Monsieur Weasley, quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! s'exclama Hermione, exprimant à la fois son étonnement et celui de son ami.

— La surprise est réciproque, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous voir là. » Le ton était gêné, Arthur Weasley aurait manifestement préféré qu'on ne le surprenne pas en ce lieu.

« Nous venions demander à Monsieur Malefoy s'il voulait bien nous faire visiter son manoir », répondit Hermione, sans se départir de son sang-froid, même si elle était médusée de trouver le père de Ron ici, c'était bien le dernier lieu où elle aurait eu l'idée de le chercher. « Et vous ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Hé bien, je rendais visite à Lu… à Monsieur Malefoy, je… je passais dans le coin.

— J'avais dit à Arthur qu'il pourrait passer quand bon lui semblerait. Il est bon de resserrer les liens entre les sorciers, surtout après ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. »

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Arthur Weasley aussi mal à l'aise. Sa présence en ce lieu cachait quelque chose. Elle se prit à penser à Sirius et Remus, à Drago et Goyle, à Rogue et Karkaroff…

Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley ?

Oh ! Elle se trompait sûrement, ce devait être autre chose, il valait mieux ne pas tirer de conclusion un peu trop hâtive.

Et surtout : ne rien dire à Ron.

Surtout pas.

Pas un mot.

~oOo~

« As-tu enfin fini de bouder ? » demanda Hermione à Harry dès qu'elle fut de retour à ses côtés. Harry trônait au milieu du banc, Hermione s'assit à sa gauche, Ron à sa droite. « Nous avons visité _tout_ le manoir. C'était passionnant. Lucius Malefoy est un homme charmant, tu sais ? »

Mieux valait les habituer à cette idée au cas où son hypothèse improbable se confirmerait.

« J'ai vu Goyle et Malefoy revenir par ici, Malefoy habillé bien sûr ! les informa Harry d'un ton morne.

— On ne les a pas vus. Qu'est-ce qui te déplait tant dans ce couple ? Ils sont libres, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne font de mal à personne en faisant…

— Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda Harry en sautant de son banc comme un diable de sa boîte.

— A qui pourraient-ils faire du mal ?

— Tu es bien nerveux, Harry, constata Ron d'un ton curieux.

— Harry, Goyle et Drago… commença Hermione.

— Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Drago ? demanda Harry.

— Goyle et _Malefoy_, ça n'est pas si différent de Sirius et Remus.

— Ce n'est pas _du tout_ la même chose !

— C'est un couple vraiment surprenant, je le concède.

— Ce couple, c'est… c'est… une hérésie ! Drago n'a rien à faire avec ce gros tas de graisse !

— Tiens, toi aussi tu l'appelles Drago ? remarqua Hermione, un sourcil haussé.

— Qu'en as-tu à faire des fréquentations de Malefoy ? » compléta Ron qui n'entendait plus rien au comportement de son meilleur ami.

Hermione jeta un regard très suspicieux sur Harry.

« Le voir nu t'aurait-il bouleversé ? » fit-elle, la voix murmurante et le sourire léger. Ron entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant ce qu'elle insinuait, le pire étant que c'était plausible car cela expliquerait tout.

« Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Pitié, Harry, pas Malefoy ! Je ne supporte pas les Malefoy !

— Il va pourtant falloir t'habituer à eux, Ron, assura Hermione d'un ton sentencieux.

— Pourquoi ? Malefoy s'est mis avec son garde du corps : il n'est pas libre. Crois-moi, Harry, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, ça t'empêchera peut-être de faire une connerie… Attends, Hermione, tu faisais référence à la présence de mon père au manoir ? Mais c'est rien ça ! Malefoy a décidé de faire copain avec mon père, et comme papa a toujours été bonne pomme et beaucoup trop gentil, il a accepté.

— Vous n'y êtes pas tous les deux ! Je ne ressens rien pour Drago. Vous m'avez regardé ? Ce type est à l'opposé de ce que je recherche chez quelqu'un ! C'est juste que je trouve le couple qu'il forme avec Goyle… pour le moins… étrange. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire entre ton père et Malefoy ?

— Il n'y a pas d'histoire entre mon père et Malefoy ! » protesta Ron, véhément.

———

Bilan de ce prologue : Harry est _enfin_ un adolescent comme les autres !

Prune, tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le couple hors normes que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre ? ^^; (pour les plaintes, envoyez-moi un mail comme je l'ai déjà dit avant le prologue dans mes avertissements)

Que faisait Tuthur au manoir Malefoy ? Je suppose que certain(e)s ont déjà une idée bien arrêtée sur la question (dont ma chère Prune), hé bien…

… va chercher bonheur dans le chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lucius et Arthur

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Et si on démarrait les choses sérieuses à présent ? ^_~

———

—Chapitre 1 – Lucius et Arthur—

Tout avait commencé quatre mois auparavant.

-

Assis dans un profond fauteuil en cuir, les jambes posées sur le bureau, Lucius Malefoy songeait à écrire un livre qu'il intitulerait sans doute "Comment s'occuper quand on a été Mangemort, que Voldemort n'est plus là, qu'on est exclu du gouvernement et qu'on s'ennuie ferme ?" et se disait qu'il lui faudrait trouver un titre moins long et plus vendeur.

-

Il avait été volontairement écarté du projet de réécriture de la constitution sorcière (il avait pourtant d'excellentes idées sur le sujet) ; les autres gouverneurs – les vieillards incontinents comme il se plaisait à les appeler – avaient allégué que l'opinion publique ne l'aimait pas et qu'il faudrait commencer par redorer son image avant de songer à réintégrer pleinement sa fonction.

Lucius s'était mordu discrètement la lèvre inférieure et avait acquiescé ; il avait assuré qu'il comprenait parfaitement cette décision, qu'elle était justifiée – bien qu'il eut bénéficié d'un non-lieu tout à fait mérité –, il se devait de démontrer que la justice avait eu raison de proclamer son innocence et le ferait.

Le porte-parole des autres gouverneurs s'était alors confondu en excuses au nom de tous et l'avait félicité pour la compréhension dont il faisait preuve ; en vérité, il n'en pensait pas un mot et ils étaient tous ravis de se débarrasser du "petit jeune" qui faisait tâche dans leur assemblée de vieux croulants.

Après tout, bon débarras. La compagnie de ces types qui avaient des problèmes d'érection et glosaient sur la longueur des robes des secrétaires ne l'avait jamais porté aux nues. Quant à la nouvelle constitution, s'ils voulaient faire fi de ses propositions et se passer de son concours, grand bien leur fasse, ce n'est pas lui que ça gênerait le plus et ceux qui se félicitaient qu'il n'y participe pas pour cause d'inimitié réciproque pourrait bien s'en mordre les doigts en constatant qu'il ne fallait pas avoir le nez très fin pour flairer qu'une constitution écrite par une assemblée dont la moyenne d'âge était d'environ quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans ne pouvait qu'avoir _au moins_ cinquante ans de retard et que, par conséquent, toute jeunesse était la bienvenue, même si celle-ci avait passé la quarantaine et était portée par un Serpentard détesté de beaucoup et suspecté – à raison, mais il avait toujours nié et les tribunaux l'avait disculpé – d'avoir été Mangemort.

Non, il ne serait pas le plus gros perdant dans cette affaire ; néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'on l'avait privé de sa principale occupation, il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses journées. Il venait tout de même à son bureau au ministère et furetait de ci de là en quête d'une activité qui n'irait pas à l'encontre de la décision des gouverneurs. Jusqu'ici sa quête s'était révélée vaine, d'où ses pieds posés sur le bureau et son projet d'écriture.

-

Une idée naquit alors que les propos de cet imbécile de Camus Finnigin, le porte-parole des gouverneurs, lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il avait parlé de redorer son image. Cela valait le coup de s'y pencher car ça l'occuperait et pourrait toujours s'avérer utile.

Il se mit donc à réfléchir aux moyens à sa disposition pour parvenir à cette fin. Qui lui fournirait le passeport pour une image reluisante ? Car la question était bien qui et non comment ; la réponse à la question comment coulait de source.

-

Pouvoir, sexe et argent étaient étroitement liés. Lucius avait compris cela très jeune. D'ailleurs, tous les Serpentard dignes de ce nom se devaient de le savoir.

L'argent est le pouvoir.

Le sexe est le pouvoir.

Lucius s'était beaucoup servi de ces données dans sa vie ; pots-de-vin et offrandes de son corps avaient émaillé son parcours. Il estimait que le plus court chemin vers le pouvoir était celui qui empruntait ces voies.

Il se rappelait encore l'expression sereine de Dumbledore quelques années auparavant :

_« Alors ! Vous êtes à nouveau là ! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, mais vous estimez que vous avez le droit de revenir à Poudlard !_

— _Voyez-vous, Lucius, les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration m'ont écrit aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être pris dans une véritable tempête de hiboux. Ils avaient entendu dire que la fille d'Arthur Weasley était morte et ils voulaient que je revienne immédiatement. Ils semblaient croire qu'après tout, j'étais l'homme qu'il fallait pour occuper ce poste. Ils m'ont également raconté des histoires très étranges. Plusieurs d'entre eux affirment que vous avez menacé de jeter la malédiction sur leur famille s'ils refusaient d'approuver ma suspension. »_

Voilà une malédiction qui a bon dos. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas porté plainte contre lui s'ils pouvaient tous témoigner qu'il les avait menacés ? Surtout que l'idée de l'évincer ne datait pas d'hier, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir sauté à pieds joints sur une occasion aussi belle ? Tout simplement car la vérité était toute autre : certains étaient d'accord par avance – Dumbledore n'était pas des plus appréciés dans le conseil, ses idées sur l'éducation étaient loin de faire l'unanimité, Lucius, quant à lui, se fichait bien de ça, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que ce ne soit plus un Gryffondor qui occupe ce poste, une question de principe voilà tout… et puis la bonne humeur du directeur lui avait toujours porté sur le système –, d'autres avaient reçu de l'argent, et les deux restants – qui s'estimaient incorruptibles – avaient eu droit à une prestation de haute qualité de la part de Lucius : une fellation chacun. S'il ne l'avait fait, il ne se serait jamais cru capable de réveiller des verges que seul le Godwinner (un aphrodisiaque très puissant de confection sorcière dont l'ingrédient principal est le sang de satyre) semblait être habituellement en mesure de faire dresser. L'un des deux n'avait pas lâché la signature de la suspension de Dumbledore avant d'avoir véritablement "consommé", il avait donc martelé mollement le postérieur de Lucius pendant _au moins_ vingt bonnes secondes, Lucius s'était d'ailleurs félicité de cette courte prestation, il se serait sans doute endormi si le vieux débris avait été capable d'une performance d'une durée normale. D'une manière générale, Lucius se serait bien passé de faire ce genre de choses avec des gens ayant dépassés depuis longtemps la date limite de consommation, mais qui veut la fin…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi : il s'était offert à Voldemort avant son "accident" (afin de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur) et après, à son retour (pour se faire pardonner). De ça aussi, il s'en serait aisément passé.

N'oublions pas trois hommes du jury de son procès de mille neuf cent quatre vingt un avec lesquels il s'était arrangé pour faire pencher la balance de la justice en sa faveur. Il avait renouvelé cette opération peu de temps auparavant pour obtenir un nouvel acquittement ; cette fois, deux des trois femmes du jury, quatre hommes et le juge, il avait sorti le grand jeu (les preuves n'était pas accablantes, mais peu s'en fallait).

Il fallait ajouter bien sûr les innombrables hommes et femmes qui avaient émaillé sa carrière et sa vie sentimentale mouvementées. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus celles et ceux qui lui passaient dessus ou dessous. Tout comme il ne comptait plus les dessous de table, les dîners romantiques, les vacances gratuites, les petits cadeaux en tout genre… et de temps en temps, les gâteries sous les bureaux.

La plus marquante restait celle qu'il avait faite à celui qui aurait dû être à l'origine de sa première promotion au ministère et qui était décédé d'un infarctus pendant que Lucius était affairé du côté de son bas-ventre. Il aurait pu le prévenir qu'il était fragile du cœur ! Après quelques secondes de panique, Lucius avait fui par peur du scandale et le mort avait été retrouvé deux heures plus tard par un de ses collègues, la braguette ouverte, le pénis fièrement dressé. Pouvait-il souhaiter mort plus glorieuse ? Bien des hommes rêveraient qu'on puisse dire après leur mort que leur cercueil a été difficile à fermer à cause d'un problème d'érection.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce que devenait Narcissa pendant ce temps-là, sachez qu'en bonne Malefoy qu'elle était (même par alliance), elle faisait la même chose que son mari ! Il existait certaines affinités bien au-delà de l'amour.

-

La question était donc de savoir à qui il allait offrir son corps ou son argent. Qui serait la personne idéale pour prouver qu'il était réellement innocent ?

Dumbledore ? Sensible ni à l'argent, ni au sexe, il en était désespérant.

Potter ? Ses parents – son père en fait – lui avait légué un pécule qui n'avait aucune commune mesure avec la fortune des Malefoy mais qui était suffisant pour le considérer comme riche. Quant au sexe, c'était un adolescent, sûr qu'il serait intéressé, mais Lucius ne pensait pas qu'il serait attiré par lui. Au besoin, il enverrait son fils. Quoique, celui-ci paraissait s'être entiché de quelqu'un depuis quelques temps, Lucius ne savait pas qui c'était, il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu de mener une enquête là-dessus. A dire vrai, il se fichait bien de qui son fils fréquentait (il pouvait même être avec une Sang-de-Bourbe que cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire dans les circonstances actuelles), ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il puisse être _amoureux_. Cela, c'était dangereux.

Qui restait-il ?

Weasley ! Pauvre comme il était, l'argent devait _forcément_ l'intéresser. Du moins, ce serait le cas pour n'importe qui de normal se trouvant dans sa situation.

Lucius fit tomber ses jambes du bureau pour y poser ses coudes, son menton prit place dans le creux de ses paumes. Il se prit à songer à la réaction probable du Weasel face à une arrivée d'argent inopinée de la part de son pire ennemi. Le connaissant, ça ne marcherait pas et ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis, il fallait le tenir fermement, ce n'était pas une signature qu'il cherchait à obtenir comme par le passé, mais une image solide et durable, donc… Non, il le dégoûtait totalement ! Et c'était réciproque en sus. Rouquin, pauvre, un nombre infini d'enfants sur les bras (Lucius supputait qu'il en faisait un à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, ce qui revenait à dire que le chiffre de sept – ou huit ? – n'était guère glorieux).

Tiens, mais oui, faisait-il souvent l'amour ? Lucius ne parierait pas une mornille de son immense fortune là-dessus.

Il eut une petite moue appréciative : après tout, il avait passé outre de plus gros dégoûts que celui de faire la chose avec un rouquin miséreux. Va pour le Weasel ! En plus, cela l'occuperait : cela promettait d'être une partie serrée, un défi à sa hauteur. Bref, cela pourrait être très distrayant.

~oOo~

« Arthur, auriez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer ? »

Le ton était aimable, un sourire bien dosé agrémentait ses lèvres, Weasley lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« A quel sujet ?

— Je vous le dirai dès que nous serons confortablement installés dans mon bureau. » Lucius prenait garde à se montrer neutre dans l'amabilité, il ne fallait pas mettre le Weasel sur ses gardes en adoptant trop vite un ton chaleureux.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Malefoy ? Le narguer une nouvelle fois après avoir été injustement acquitté ? Agacé mais poussé par la curiosité, Arthur accepta l'invitation.

~oOo~

« Je vous offre un petit quelque chose ?

— Pas d'alcool.

— Thé ? Café ?

— Non, non. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, Lucius, alors faites-le », pressa Arthur.

Lucius prit l'air gêné.

« C'est un peu difficile d'aborder ce genre de sujet… Vous travaillez beaucoup Arthur, lui fit-il remarquer en ménageant ses effets.

— Il faut bien. Cela compense le fait que _certains_ ne fassent rien !

— Dois-je me sentir visé ? » demanda Lucius, un sourire mi-amical, mi-peiné aux lèvres.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, Malefoy avait décidément une attitude bizarre. Quoiqu'il en soit, les regard et sourire doux qu'il arborait changeaient agréablement du faciès supérieur qu'il lui réservait habituellement et même si cela ne manquait pas d'éveiller ses soupçons, Arthur trouvait cela reposant.

« A vous de voir, répondit-il sobrement.

— Je suis exclu provisoirement du gouvernement – et accessoirement du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, mais les membres formant les deux assemblées étant les mêmes, cela coule de source –, cela dit, je conserve quand même une certaine influence. J'avais pensé leur proposer de vous augmenter, ou au moins de vous payer vos heures supplémentaires. »

Arthur Weasley se leva brusquement, il avait eu raison de soupçonner que l'attitude par trop gentille de Malefoy cachait quelque dessein peu avouable.

« J'ignore ce que vous tramez, Malefoy, mais n'essayez pas de m'acheter, déclama-t-il fièrement.

— Je n'essaye pas de vous acheter, rétorqua Lucius calmement. Mon exclusion m'a offert beaucoup de temps libre. J'ai donc eu tout loisir pour réfléchir. J'ai notamment observé le travail de chacun au ministère, le nombre d'heures effectuées, la qualité et la difficulté des travaux. J'ai aussi consulté les bulletins de salaires puisque j'y ai accès. Il m'est apparu clairement à ces examens que certains fonctionnaires – dont vous faites partie – sont sous-payés par rapport au travail qu'ils fournissent. J'ai donc préparé une note à ce sujet, je vais la transmettre à mes collègues actifs », Lucius retint un sourire sarcastique à l'idée qu'on puisse considérer les gouverneurs comme des gens actifs, « avec la liste des salariés dont la rémunération est à revoir, ainsi que le nombre d'heures de travail. A charge pour eux de réserver le sort qu'ils veulent à cette liste, mais je crois que – pour une fois – ces bons messieurs seront tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

— N'essayez pas de m'embobiner.

— Je ne cherche pas à vous embobiner – comme vous dites –, je vous dis juste ce que je vais faire : vous allez être mieux payé en travaillant moins… du moins, si les gouverneurs acceptent. Soyez rassuré, je ne vous demande rien en échange, pas même de m'en être reconnaissant. J'ai juste décidé de penser un peu moins à ma petite personne et un peu plus aux autres, et j'ai notamment pensé à vous – sans doute parce que je vous ai souvent injustement traité dans le passé –, ainsi qu'à votre famille à laquelle vous consacrez bien peu de temps. »

La voix de Lucius respirait la sincérité, mais il valait mieux ne pas s'y fier ; Lucius était un artiste du paraître, et faire croire en sa sincérité quand il mentait effrontément était une pratique courante pour lui. De toute façon, même en admettant qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de ce talent naturel des Malefoy, Arthur aurait tout de même eu du mal à croire aux propos de Lucius, il voulait bien croire que les gens changeaient, mais à ce point et si rapidement, il ne fallait pas se moquer du monde.

« En quoi le bien-être de ma famille vous importe ?

— En rien. »

Lucius regarda ailleurs, il semblait las de la présence de son invité et signifiait ainsi qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'il était donc temps que cet entretien se termine. Arthur l'interpréta ainsi, ce que Lucius souhaitait car il sentait que ce mépris subtil le rendrait plus crédible.

« Je vous remercie de cette délicate attention, mais j'aime autant vous prévenir qu'il ne faudra rien attendre de moi en retour.

— Je n'attends rien de vous », répéta Lucius.

Arthur se leva de nouveau. Il se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir salué son hôte d'un signe de tête poli.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton délibérément neutre. Il n'avait pas quitté sa chaise et regardait en face de lui les étagères chargées de livres reliés de cuir.

Arthur s'arrêta net devant la porte, pris au dépourvu.

« Pardon ? » fit-il en se tournant à demi.

Lucius ne quitta pas les étagères du regard, il savait qu'Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher de suspendre son geste et de se tourner vers lui. Il visualisait parfaitement ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte.

« La dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour, c'était quand ?

— Mais, mais, mais, mais ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

— Plus d'un mois ? » Il tourna la tête doucement, le regardant enfin, les sourcils interrogateurs. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'Arthur avait pile l'expression qu'il lui avait attribué.

« ça ne vous regarde pas !

— Deux mois ? Trois mois ?

— Allez-vous vous taire ? » Arthur avait totalement tourné le dos à la porte et à son projet de remettre le nez dans ses classements fastidieux.

« Je demande, c'est tout. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion. Les accrocs au travail m'ont toujours peiné. Soit leurs femmes vont voir ailleurs…

— Vous osez prétendre que ma femme me trompe ? »

Il était offusqué et la colère montait. Tout cela était tellement prévisible…

« Je suis convaincu que votre épouse est une sainte. Laissez-moi terminer : soit elles vont voir ailleurs, soit, lorsqu'elles sont mères au foyer comme la vôtre, elles s'habituent à être toujours seules et finissent par ne plus aimer voir leurs maris revenir à la maison et piétiner leurs platebandes. Cela fait combien d'années que vous êtes mariés ? »

Arthur était pris de court, il répondit mécaniquement.

« Cela fera bientôt vingt-six ans.

— Je parie qu'une routine s'est installée. Enfin ! Sans doute en êtes-vous autant satisfaits l'un que l'autre.

— Vous ne pourriez pas cesser de vous mêler des affaires des autres de temps en temps ?

— C'est sans doute déjà fichu, poursuivit Lucius. Arthur, je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'amour, je sais toutefois que si on ne l'entretient pas, il baisse d'intensité. Une fois éteint, il est impossible de le rallumer. »

De colère, Arthur Weasley partit en claquant la porte.

-

Lucius n'était pas sûr d'avoir adopté la bonne stratégie, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Elle s'avéra finalement bonne : Arthur revint moins d'une heure après.

« Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

— Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Lucius.

— Comment savez-vous que mon couple bat de l'aile ?

— Je l'ignorais », répondit sincèrement Lucius. Il ne pensait pas avoir frappé si juste. « J'avais quelques doutes à ce sujet et je vous en ai fait part. Dites-moi, c'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il, plein d'empathie.

— On ne peut plus sérieux. On sauve les apparences pour les enfants, c'est tout », raconta Arthur, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait de dire une chose aussi intime à Lucius Malefoy. Il était tout tourneboulé.

Lucius se leva, vint se mettre aux côtés d'Arthur pour lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Tout cela marchait mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se passait tout de même quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère : Arthur était tellement bouleversé que cela le gagnait.

~oOo~

Lucius devint le confident d'Arthur, sans doute parce que cela avait son lot d'avantages, après tout, Arthur ne pouvait se permettre de se confier à qui que ce soit dans son entourage alors que Lucius était idéal dans ce rôle car si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de raconter ce qu'il lui confiait autour de lui, la parole d'un Malefoy ne valant pas grand-chose, elle serait systématiquement remise en doute… surtout sur un tel sujet !

Ce qui était plus surprenant, c'est qu'Arthur _aimait_ se confier à Lucius, il ne le faisait pas seulement car c'était la seule personne qu'il avait trouvée pour soulager son cœur, mais parce que, contre toute attente, il trouvait sa présence réconfortante.

Cela avait duré quatre mois. Lucius avait à chaque fois le regard plus doux et la main plus… caressante. Puis, il lui avait proposé de venir à son manoir, histoire de visiter. Arthur ne s'était pas fait prier. Il avait pris son après-midi et avait suivi Lucius. La bâtisse était vraiment magnifique, cela changeait du "terrier", il avait cependant beaucoup trop d'affection pour son propre foyer pour en préférer un autre.

-

« Comment cela se passe avec votre femme en ce moment ?

— Nous envisageons de nous séparer… mais pas avant que Ginny ne soit majeure.

— Je comprends, vous avez raison.

— Cela ne mène à rien de continuer à vivre ensemble. J'ai l'impression que, de temps en temps, elle ne me supporte plus. C'est vrai qu'elle s'est habituée à être toute seule. Il y a quelques années, les enfants étaient plus présents, c'était différent. Mais maintenant…

— Comment allez-vous faire côté financier ?

— ça devrait aller. J'ai bien réussi à faire vivre sept enfants sur mon traitement pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que Ron et Ginny à être encore à notre charge, et ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps. En plus, Molly parle de prendre un travail.

— C'est bien ça.

— Je le crois aussi. Je me demande même si elle n'aurait pas dû en chercher un depuis longtemps. Les enfants étaient tous à Poudlard, elle aurait pu se le permettre. Ce désastre aurait peut-être été évité. Passer des années à faire le ménage, la cuisine et s'occuper des enfants, tout ça avec très peu d'argent, ensuite, ne plus avoir d'enfants à s'occuper et se retrouver seule, je crois que ça lui a fait du tort, surtout que "le terrier" est très isolé… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça avec vous.

— Cela fait pourtant plusieurs mois que vous le faites », lui fit remarquer Lucius. Il se trouvait derrière lui et lui posa ses deux mains sur les épaules, puis, il les joignit et se pencha pour poser sa joue contre celle d'Arthur. Ce dernier aurait pu être surpris et s'écarter brusquement si Lucius n'avait pas progressé tout en douceur durant ces quatre mois, au lieu de ça, il leva naturellement le bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de son confident.

-

Depuis ces quatre derniers mois, le monde des sorciers murmurait que le comportement de Lucius Malefoy avait changé du tout au tout. On chuchotait que lui et Weasley parlaient régulièrement ensemble. Cela s'était su qu'il avait déposé une demande au gouvernement pour revoir les traitements du personnel du ministère en fonction du nombre réel d'heures travaillées et du mérite (lorsque les gouverneurs auraient enfin décidé de se pencher sur cette proposition, certains fonctionnaires auraient enfin un revenu plus décent). Il avait fait de nombreuses actions et notamment fait circuler une pétition pour l'abolition du "baiser" et l'éviction des détraqueurs "indignes d'une société moderne".

Le rayonnement de son image était redevenu quasiment au beau fixe. Son objectif était atteint. Avait-il besoin d'aller plus loin avec Weasley ? Non.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin. Arthur coula des yeux étonnés vers lui et eut pour réponse un regard mutin. Il tendit les lèvres vers lui, Lucius les accueillit sur les siennes. Le baiser se prolongea longtemps. Lucius se laissa doucement glisser sur les genoux d'Arthur.

Il n'avait pas _besoin_ d'aller plus loin, il y prenait goût.

-

Arthur rompit brusquement le baiser, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— C'est mal ce que nous faisons. Je… je suis toujours marié et… et vous êtes un homme. »

L'expression qu'arbora Lucius reflétait exactement son état d'esprit : il était profondément blessé.

« Veuillez m'excuser », fit Arthur en détournant le regard.

Lucius se leva à contrecœur pour dégager son ancien antagoniste. Il s'appuya sur la table pour le regarder se lever et partir. Trente secondes s'étaient écoulées qu'Arthur revenait pour déposer un baiser sur le front du blond et lui caresser les cheveux.

« Si on m'avait dit que je vous ferais ça », fit-il avant d'avoir un sourire à la fois triste et amusé.

Il partit de nouveau, Lucius l'accompagna le cœur léger.

———

Qui a dit que Lulu était OOC dans cette fic ? Même pô vrai !

Bon, chapitre un peu cru par moment, récit des "amours" de Lulu oblige.

En route pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sirius et Remus

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Un autre couple à présent ?

———

—Chapitre 2 – Sirius et Remus—

Leur relation torride avait commencé peu après la scène dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de rester caché avec Remus Lupin, Sirius ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, il s'était exécuté… avec délectation.

A peine Remus trouvé, il s'était jeté sur lui pour lui voler ses lèvres, cela s'était passé dans le hall de son appartement, de _leur_ appartement désormais. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour avec violence, toujours dans le hall. Sirius n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis… depuis quinze ans. Il en était de même pour Remus qui avait attendu son amant toutes ces années – fidèle envers et contre tout, même pendant le temps où il l'avait pris pour un traître ; il était de ceux qui donnent leur cœur pour ne jamais le reprendre.

La suite avait été à l'identique. Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi, Sirius et Remus s'étaient appliqués à rattraper le temps perdu. Quand Harry était venu habiter chez eux, ils avaient été contraints de se calmer… ou du moins, de cesser de faire ça n'importe où dans l'appartement.

~oOo~

Remus gémissait tout son saoul pendant que Sirius le besognait. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que leur chambre soit à l'opposée de celle de Harry dans l'appartement afin que celui-ci ne soit pas incommodé, et qu'ils puissent crier, gémir et faire tous les bruits qu'ils voulaient sans culpabiliser.

Sirius arrivait au terme de sa performance, le plaisir se répandit dans tout son corps et jusque dans ses orteils.

« Severus », souffla-t-il au moment de son orgasme.

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la figure tordue en une grimace ; cette erreur sur le prénom avait fait s'interrompre soudainement la vague de sensations plaisantes qui déferlait dans son corps.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Mmmh ? marmonna Sirius, perdu dans les nuages, continuant à faire de lents mouvements de bassin après son éjaculation.

— Tu as dit "Severus".

— Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, sortant de sa torpeur.

— Tu as dit "Severus" au lieu de "Remus" quand tu as joui.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Si, si, si, je peux te le jurer !

— J'ai dû faire un… comment on dit déjà ?

— Lapsus ?

— Oui, c'est ça !

— Tu as raison, tu as fait un lapsus, un lapsus révélateur !

— Révélateur de quoi ? » demanda innocemment Sirius. Il ne voyait pas où Remus voulait en venir.

« Révélateur que tu préférerais que ça soit le corps de Rogue à la place du mien ! répondit Remus en repoussant son amant, le faisant dégager du lit et de la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Remus lui jeta une couverture et une chemise à la figure avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Severus ! implora Sirius à la porte.

— Et il continue !

— Je voulais dire Remus ! corrigea (un peu tard) Sirius. C'était juste un lapsus ! Il ne faut pas y voir d'autre signification ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de conclure : moi et Rogue ? Moi et ce type répugnant ? Excuse-moi, mais, franchement, tu as les idées bizarrement tournées.

— ça oui ! Pour coucher avec un abruti comme toi ! »

Sirius eut l'air choqué. C'était la première fois à sa connaissance que Remus se permettait de l'insulter.

« C'était juste un lapsus, répéta-t-il à la porte.

— Hé bien ! Va te branler et lapsuser à ta guise sur le canapé !

— Remus, je t'ai connu avec un langage plus…

— Ta gueule ! Je veux dormir ! »

~oOo~

« Bien dormi ? »

Sirius sortit de son sommeil, fit claquer sa langue, bailla, frotta ses yeux.

« Bonjour, fit-il en réponse à Remus. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, même si j'ai connu plus confortable que ce canapé.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas métamorphosé en bon lit douillet ? »

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, se traitant intérieurement de crétin.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua-t-il.

— Contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai pensé cette nuit.

— Ah ? » Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé par cette déclaration. Il attendit la suite.

« J'ai eu une idée. Nous allons préparer du polynectar, je le boirai, je deviendrai Rogue et tu pourras assouvir pleinement ton fantasme.

— Remus, ce n'est pas drôle.

— Je ne disais pas ça pour être drôle.

— Tant mieux, car ça ne l'est pas. Il faut que tu te sortes cette idée-là de la tête. Je ne ressens _rien _pour Severus.

— Alors, pourquoi est-ce la troisième fois que tu mentionnes son prénom depuis hier ?

— Pardon ?

— Oui, en temps normal, tu l'appelles par son nom de famille. C'est ton inconscient qui te fait l'appeler par son prénom, pourquoi ? Parce que tu dis "Rogue" en pensant "Severus".

— Remus, tu te fais des idées. Tu as vu Rogue ? Tu as vu le type que c'est ? Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je suis attiré par… _ça_ ? » Severus fit une grimace éloquente sur ce qu'il pensait de la personne du Maître de potions. « Il est répugnant et je le déteste !

— Tu ne serais pas la première personne au monde à être sexuellement attiré par quelqu'un et à prétendre qu'il te répugne. »

———

Prune, tu as remarqué comme j'ai été fidèle à l'image de Sirius : crétin devant l'éternel !

Tsss tsss tsss, Remus est décidément beaucoup trop gentil, il ferait bien mieux de plaquer ce grand crétin de Sirius. Ainsi, celui-ci pourrait aller se faire consoler dans les bras de Severus…

… sauf que ce dernier est déjà _un peu_ occupé.

Allons vérifier ça dans le chapitre 3.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Severus et Igor

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Que penserait Severus s'il savait ce qui se passait dans le couple Sirius/Remus ? Remarque, il a déjà fort à faire de son côté.

———

—Chapitre 3 – Severus et Igor—

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

— C'est beaucoup dire. J'ai surtout sauvé la mienne.

— Tu as tué Voldemort.

— Tu m'as aidé.

— Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à faire preuve d'un tel…

— Courage ? Je ne m'y étais pas habitué moi-même ! »

Cette scène se passait dans les appartements de Rogue où il avait convié Karkaroff. Le décès de Voldemort datait de seulement quelques heures ; ils avaient entendu les échos de la liesse qui régnait à Poudlard après la victoire et la disparition du tyran, Severus avait préféré se retirer, il n'était jamais le bienvenu aux fêtes, il n'était pas de bonne compagnie, et il n'était pas convaincu que le fait d'avoir participé à l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres y change quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais couru après les festivités, c'est à peine s'il les supportait.

Il s'assit, contemplant toujours Igor.

« Surprenant, vraiment », fit-il sobrement. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. La moue dubitative qui tirait sa bouche vers le bas démontrait qu'il avait encore peine à croire ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de bondir comme ça devant moi ? Tu fuyais quelques minutes auparavant. C'est comme… c'est comme si tu m'avais vu en danger et que…

— On se calme ! s'exclama Karkaroff. Ne va pas t'imaginer je ne sais trop quoi. J'étais poursuivi depuis des années. J'ai vu une occasion de me débarrasser de lui et j'ai sauté dessus, point. Ne va pas chercher plus loin, il n'y a pas lieu à se poser des questions ou à chercher d'autres explications. Il n'y a rien d'incohérent dans mon attitude.

— Tu mens », constata Severus.

Igor haussa les épaules. L'explication qu'il venait de fournir était la plus plausible, c'était celle qu'il avait donnée aux Aurors, celle qu'il s'était donnée à lui-même. Quelle autre raison y aurait-il d'ailleurs ?

Severus continuait à le regarder étrangement ; plus il se sentait ainsi épié, plus la certitude d'avoir fait ça pour être débarrassé de Voldemort s'étiolait. Y avait-il vraiment une belle occasion qu'il avait saisie au vol ? A bien y réfléchir, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était mis en danger et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance que cela se termine par la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et non par la sienne.

« Tu es un homme étrange. Il y a quelques années de ça, tu me dénonces devant un tribunal pour sauver ta peau. Et à l'instant, tu me sauves la vie en risquant la tienne à la manière d'un preux chevalier exécutant un dragon. »

Igor ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'incongruité de l'image.

« Tu tiens le rôle de la princesse dans l'histoire que tu me contes ?

— On dirait oui.

— Pardonne-moi, mais comme princesse, tu es très laide.

— Certes, et en tant qu'homme ? demanda Severus avec un sourire amusé, commençant à se remettre des évènements de la journée et à éprouver le comique de la situation qu'il venait de dépeindre.

— En tant qu'homme ? Hé bien, tu as beaucoup de charme. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peine à croire qu'on puisse lui trouver du charme, surtout venant d'un homme.

« Ne me demande pas de te préciser plus. Disons qu'il y a quelque chose qui se dégage de toi qui est… plaisant.

— Je te plais ? » demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Il éclata soudainement en un rire bruyant et réjoui, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années, en admettant même que ça lui soit déjà arrivé.

« ça te fait rire ?

— Oui ! s'exclama Severus. ça me surprend surtout, j'ignorais que je pouvais plaire à quelqu'un », ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Igor s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il en avait assez d'être debout.

« Je suis sûr que tu plais à énormément de monde.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, tu n'as pas remarqué les regards admiratifs que te jettent certains élèves ? demanda Igor, les yeux penchés sur le maître de potions.

— Si, mais ce sont des Serpentard, c'est normal.

— Non, les élèves des autres maisons ne regardent pas leur responsable comme s'il était une espèce de dieu. »

Severus eut un doux sourire, un peu triste.

« De nombreux Serpentard manquent de repères, j'en faisais partie.

— As-tu trouvé des repères ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— Pourrais-je constituer un repère solide à tes yeux ? » demanda Karkaroff, se lançant soudainement. L'idée de séduire Severus avait vu le jour dans son esprit au cours de l'année du tournoi. Depuis, elle avait grandi et s'était imposée. Lorsqu'il avait vu Severus en danger, il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête : le sortir de là. Faisant fi de sa peur, il avait volé au secours du professeur de potion.

Il avait hésité depuis le début de cette conversation à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, de peur qu'il se moque de lui, néanmoins la façon dont la discussion avait tourné l'avait mis en confiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Severus, interloqué par la question d'Igor.

— Moi, ce n'est pas de repères dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un point d'ancrage.

— à la façon dont tu le dis, j'ai l'impression d'être le point d'ancrage en question.

— J'aimerais que ce soit plus qu'une impression. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Severus. Il pouffa de rire, hésitant entre être joyeux ou moqueur ; en tout cas, il ne lui vint pas à l'idée d'être sarcastique, ce qui était usuellement son premier réflexe. Les lèvres d'Igor se plaquant contre sa bouche le firent taire. De surprise, il le repoussa, le contempla une ou deux secondes, puis se laissa finalement manger le visage et participa au festin en se régalant de celui de son partenaire.

Ils reprirent leur souffle après de longues minutes. Igor observa le visage de Severus, coloré et joyeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un jour le professeur heureux et détendu. Il semblait délivré. Igor doutait que la disparition de Voldemort soit seule en cause dans ce brusque changement. En fait, il espérait en être la cause majeure.

~oOo~

Igor s'installa à Poudlard dans les appartements de Severus. Officiellement, il disposait de ses propres appartements et y dormait chaque soir. Il dispensa les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en remplacement du professeur précédent qui avait dû être interné à Sainte Mangouste en cours d'année. Igor n'était pas chaud pour le faire. Dumbledore n'ayant que lui sous la main – les candidats pour enseigner cette matière devenaient de plus en plus rares –, il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait normalement plus aucune raison de rester à Poudlard – Voldemort étant mort, le droit d'asile qui lui avait été accordé se retrouvait caduc –, Igor s'était donc retrouvé contraint et forcé d'enseigner cette matière maudite. Severus, quant à lui, avait proposé pour la énième fois sa candidature pour ce poste. Dumbledore lui avait refusé pour la énième fois en alléguant qu'il le trouvait parfait à son poste actuel et qu'il aurait un mal fou à trouver un maître des potions aussi compétent.

Drago Malefoy fut le premier parmi les élèves à se douter de la liaison entre les deux professeurs. Il vint un soir dans le bureau de son responsable de maison et y trouva Karkaroff en apparence en pleine discussion avec lui. Rien de bien notable en soi. Sauf que la tenue vestimentaire de Karkaroff était loin d'être irréprochable et que les joues de Rogue étaient beaucoup trop rouges (la moindre couleur se notait immanquablement sur ce visage pâle). D'autres élèves relevèrent d'autres faits suspects, les preuves s'accumulèrent et le bruit de la liaison entre les deux professeurs se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Ils se retrouvèrent obligés d'assumer leur relation au grand jour à leur grand dam.

~oOo~

« Je suis ton premier ?

— Tu le sais bien.

— Je voulais dire, je suis ton premier amant, certes, mais tu as peut-être eu un "namoureux" auparavant.

— Non, personne.

— Ah ? » Igor se gratta le front, pensif. « Et ce Sirius Black ? »

Severus sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Le ton scandalisé et les yeux révulsés ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ce que Severus pensait de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Black ? J'avais cru comprendre…

— Qu'avais-tu cru comprendre ? »

Igor prit le temps de déglutir, le ton agressif de son amant ne lui plaisait guère.

« Ensemble, vous vous comportez comme deux anciens amants qui ont rompu dans de très mauvaises conditions.

— Black est un crétin. Je hais ce type comme je l'ai toujours haï.

— J'avais très mal déduit. N'en parlons plus », s'empressa de conclure Igor, heureux de pouvoir en terminer rapidement sur ce sujet qu'il avait malheureusement lui-même lancé.

———

Désolé, c'est un peu décousu ^_^;

Niark… j'insiste sur le couple Sirius/Severus. Cela va-t-il se conclure un jour ? Ni Severus, ni Sirius ne semblent prêts à avouer leur pseudo attirance mutuelle. En plus, ils sont tous les deux en couple chacun de leur côté.

Enfin ! Laissons-les à leur problème pour le moment…

… et rendons-nous au chapitre 4 !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Drago et Gregory

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Le couple vedette ! ^_^;

(Hem… tu m'excuseras, Prune, d'en faire long sur les ambitions de Drago, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.)

———

—Chapitre 4 – Drago et Gregory—

C'était au début de leur septième année d'études. Drago avait constaté – à raison et il n'était pas le seul – que Crabbe et Goyle avaient une attitude étrange depuis septembre. Quand ils se promenaient, leurs grands yeux tristes étaient tout le temps rivés sur le sol. Eux qui d'habitude parlaient déjà peu avaient sombré dans un mutisme quasi-total.

En ce qui concernait Goyle, il n'était muet qu'en dehors des heures de cours, car les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi actif : travailleur, attentif, régulièrement la main levée, rarement avec la bonne réponse à la clé, mais l'important n'était-il pas de participer ? Et c'était de ses erreurs qu'on apprenait le plus. Goyle paraissait avoir parfaitement intégré ces deux maximes car il ne se vexait aucunement à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui disait qu'il avait faux et écoutait l'explication avec d'autant plus d'attention quand il était dans l'erreur. Et quand parfois il était dans le vrai, la fierté se lisait sur son visage quand le professeur le félicitait.

Quant à Crabbe, il finit par se confier à Drago : il n'avait pas envie de devenir Mangemort, il ne voulait pas, il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là-dedans ? Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni pourquoi ils le faisaient. Lui, il voulait devenir menuisier, travailler le bois et qu'on lui fiche la paix. D'ailleurs, dit-il à Drago, il n'aurait pas dû aller à Serpentard, c'était lui qui avait demandé cette maison au choixpeau qui voulait l'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

« Tu le répéteras pas à mon père, hein ? » implora-t-il, soudainement inquiet de s'être ainsi épanché et d'avoir fait des révélations compromettantes.

Drago fut abasourdi par ces déclarations. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mettant en parallèle ce que venait de lui dire Crabbe et les interrogations qu'il s'était lui-même posées dernièrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Crabbe pouvait se poser les mêmes questions que lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pensé que Crabbe pouvait être capable de réfléchir, de même qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé Goyle capable de donner une bonne réponse dans n'importe quelle matière.

« Evidemment que je ne dirai rien. » Drago s'était remis de sa surprise, il gardait les sourcils froncés, songeant à son autre acolyte. « Dis-moi : sais-tu ce qui arrive à Goyle ? La même chose qu'à toi ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu lui parler de ce que je viens de te parler, mais il m'a envoyé sur les roses, il bossait sur un devoir de potions et avait prévu d'aller voir Rogue pour lui demander de lui expliquer deux, trois trucs.

— Pourquoi ne me le demande-t-il pas à moi ? s'exclama Drago, déçu que son ami ne soit pas venu le trouver. J'ai d'excellentes notes en potions ! J'ai à peu près les mêmes notes que Granger. » Drago réalisa qu'il venait d'accorder de l'importance aux résultats de la grande copine de Potter. « Encore que cette fille ne soit pas une référence, ajouta-t-il bien vite. Elle ne doit ses notes qu'aux livres qu'elle apprend par cœur. Moi, j'ai l'instinct en potions, j'ai un don, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, assura-t-il fièrement. Mais passons, reprit-il. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé ? Je suis juste à côté ! Ne va pas prétendre qu'il n'ose pas, aux dernières nouvelles le professeur Rogue est bien plus impressionnant que moi. »

Crabbe haussa les épaules et fit une moue, signifiant ainsi son ignorance totale sur la question. Drago laissa échapper un soupir et décida de passer outre sa vexation, Goyle avait sans doute ses raisons ; il lui demanderait à l'occasion.

« Tu sais quoi, Crabbe ? Je te préfère ainsi. Maintenant que je te vois sous un autre jour, je me rends compte que le rôle de la grosse brute ne te collait absolument pas.

— Je ne suis pas une grosse brute.

— Je sais. »

Un silence s'écoula. Il restait à Drago une question à poser.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu te confier à moi ? » Crabbe leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui. « Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort moi aussi, expliqua Drago, et pas des moindres. Je suis censé partager ses idées.

— Censé ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Heureusement pour toi, plus maintenant !

— Tu ne m'aurais pas trahi, j'en suis sûr. »

Drago fut touché par cette marque de confiance, il n'était pas sûr de la mériter.

« Alors, tu ne partages plus les idées de ton père ?

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pensais comme lui, depuis j'ai réfléchi. Les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas forcément les bonnes, il n'y a pas que du mauvais, mais il pense des choses stupides et surtout inutiles, uniquement motivées par la haine. La haine n'est pas quelque chose de constructif, elle n'amène à rien. Quant aux moyens, outre que leur immoralité et leur injustice, ce ne sont pas les bons aussi, on arrive à des situations plus durables en n'empruntant pas la voie du sang et en n'usant pas de moyens illégaux. Il est sans doute plus aisé, plus rapide, d'obtenir le pouvoir de cette manière, cependant, on peut en être délogé aussi vite qu'on y est arrivé quand on a agi ainsi. De plus, on ne règne que par la terreur. Je préfère des moyens plus subtils, des idées plus fédératrices, et surtout moins haineuses.

— De la démagogie quoi », résuma Crabbe qui ne paraissait pas approuver les projets de son ami.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Crabbe connaissant le sens de ce mot ? Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise.

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. La démagogie n'est pas une bonne chose, elle consiste à dire ce que les gens veulent entendre. Or, les gens savent rarement ce qui est bon pour eux. Il faudrait tout réformer, sachant qu'il y a des choses qui passeront plus mal que d'autres. Le tout est de savoir présenter les choses sous un jour… chatoyant. Faire preuve de tact. Mettre en valeur ce qui arrange tout le monde en minimisant les conséquences de ce qui leur plaira moins mais qui s'avère tout aussi nécessaire. »

Crabbe réfléchissait, pour le connaître un peu, il estimait que Drago ne voulait pas le pouvoir juste pour être au dessus des autres et dire « c'est moi qui décide », il n'avait pas l'ambition médiocre, et il savait que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, donc quelqu'un capable de faire ce qui serait le mieux s'il était bien placé pour cela.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il faut d'abord conquérir le pouvoir. Comment l'obtiens-tu avant de pouvoir faire ça ?

— Mon père a une bonne place dans la société sorcière. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne ruinera pas cette position à cause des idées auxquelles il est beaucoup trop attaché. Il est assez paradoxal : il a le goût de plaire et est le roi de la démagogie, mais en même temps, il est tellement plein de certitudes qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en détacher ni même à les cacher. Ça finira par lui porter préjudice, ce que je ne souhaite pas. D'abord, car ça me causerait des désagréments, je suis son fils et porte son nom. Ensuite, car tout glacé et imparfait qu'il est, j'ai de l'affection et du respect pour lui.

— Donc, tu comptes sur la position de ton père ?

— Elle devrait m'ouvrir des portes, me faire gagner un temps précieux, car c'est aussi ça le problème : qui fait avancer la société ? Les plus jeunes, car ce sont eux qui _veulent_ qu'elle avance. Les plus vieux sont rarement à l'origine de réformes, ils sont en général très contents de l'ordre établi, n'ont pas la préoccupation de changer le monde parce qu'ils jugent qu'il leur reste peu de temps à vivre, qu'ils ont d'autres priorités, qu'ils ont moins envie de le faire, que le temps que le monde change, ils ne cueilleront même pas les fruits des changements dont ils ont été à l'origine. »

Crabbe acquiesça vigoureusement.

« En fait, il est important d'arriver le plus vite possible au pouvoir, de façon à avoir encore l'envie et la force de faire ce qu'on avait prévu de faire, conclut-il.

— Oui, c'est pour ça que je tiens à profiter de la position que me confère mon nom.

— Ton père est arrivé très jeune au pouvoir, non ? Ton grand-père aussi avait une bonne position ?

— Mon grand-père était riche mais n'a jamais eu sa place parmi les gouvernants, politiquement parlant. Mon grand-père dominait le monde des affaires, tout le monde était à ses pieds. Cela a d'ailleurs aidé mon père a grimpé plus vite, bien que je le soupçonne d'avoir usé de moyens beaucoup moins honorables vu la vitesse à laquelle il est monté en grade.

— Quels moyens ?

— ça ne concerne que lui », éluda précipitamment Drago. Il préférait éviter d'y penser et il était hors de question de parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

Un silence s'écoula.

« Si tu arrives à tes fins un jour, quelle est la première réforme que tu feras ?

— Je fais virer Dumbledore – s'il est toujours là – et je réforme Poudlard de fond en comble.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, pour commencer, je supprimerai les maisons. »

Crabbe eut l'air très surpris.

« Je croyais que tu étais attaché à la maison Serpentard ?

— C'est le cas, je suis très fier d'en faire partie. Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est stupide de vouloir séparer les gens en fonction de leurs aptitudes. Par exemple, moi, je suis déjà très ambitieux et très malin, quel besoin ai-je d'être avec des gens qui sont comme moi ? A tout bien réfléchir, il m'aurait été plus profitable d'être avec les Poufsouffles qui sont des gens travailleurs, cela aurait agrandi mon horizon plutôt que de le restreindre. C'est bien joli de vouloir développer les principales qualités des personnes, mais bien souvent, elles sont déjà tant qu'assez développées, il vaudrait mieux s'occuper du reste : les points faibles. Si on ne développe que les qualités que les gens possèdent déjà, ils deviennent vite boiteux, très forts sur certains points et totalement nuls sur d'autres. Il est bon d'avoir des points forts, mais il faut aussi avoir le moins de points faibles possible. Or, la situation à Poudlard actuellement fait que nous développons beaucoup des talents déjà plus que présents en nous, et que nous appauvrissons les autres.

— Sans compter que les gens se mariant souvent avec ceux de leur propre maison, les gênes s'appauvrissent de plus en plus à chaque génération. »

Drago regarda Crabbe, éberlué. Serait-il possible qu'il soit _intelligent_ ?

« Tu as tout fait raison. C'est d'ailleurs en réfléchissant à ça que je me suis aperçu que les idées que défendait mon père n'étaient pas les bonnes.

— Le sang pur.

— Oui, si nous voulons continuer à perpétuer notre race, nous sommes systématiquement obligés de nous marier entre nous, or, il y a de moins en moins de sorciers de sang pur, donc, ce sont toujours les mêmes familles qui se marient entre elles. En tant que sang pur, nous appauvrissons nos gênes plus encore que ceux qui se contentent de se marier entre élèves de la même maison. Sais-tu à quel point je suis fragile, Crabbe ? J'attrape toutes les maladies qui passent, mon système immunitaire est défaillant. Comme celui de mon père. Je sais de quoi ça vient, je suis sûr que mon père aussi en a parfaitement conscience, mais il ne l'avouera jamais, bien trop fier et attaché à ses idées.

— Tu n'as jamais essayé de faire changer ton père ?

— De deux choses, l'une, je n'ai pris conscience de tout ça que cet été, c'est très récent, laisse-moi un peu de temps. D'autre part, mon père est la pire tête de mule qui existe au monde, je pense qu'il _peut_ changer d'idée, il peut évoluer, mais seulement si ça vient de lui, si jamais il a l'impression que ça vient de l'extérieur, qu'on lui force la main, c'est fichu à jamais.

— Il te faudra donc faire preuve de subtilité.

Drago approuva de la tête.

« C'est très agréable de converser avec toi », constata le blond, émerveillé.

-

Goyle entra. Il alla déposer son attirail (son livre des potions, ses notes et son crayon) sur une table. Drago se leva.

« Tu as obtenu les renseignements que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire en s'avançant vers lui.

— Oui », répondit Goyle en rougissant. Il s'empressa de cacher le parchemin où son écriture maladroite et ses fautes d'orthographe apparaissaient. Gregory paraissait en avoir honte, en tout cas vis-à-vis de Drago.

« C'est bien de vouloir progresser », continua Drago. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pensait-il.

« Oui, Rogue avait l'air content de m'aider.

— Tu penses. Si tes notes remontent, la moyenne de Serpentard en bénéficie. Rogue ne peut qu'y être favorable.

— Oui, tu… tu trouves ça bien ?

— Que notre moyenne grimpe ? Evidemment.

— Oui, mais que mes notes… non rien, bafouilla Goyle.

— Je te félicite », lui dit Drago, pensant que c'était ce qu'attendait Goyle, puis il s'éloigna, pensant subitement à autre chose ; il était parfois lunatique.

Goyle, les yeux tristes, regarda Drago s'éloigner ; il paraissait prendre personnellement ce désintérêt soudain et le voir à l'image de sa vie entière. Crabbe observa son ami et vint à lui d'un pas décidé.

« Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive, dit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

— ça ne te regarde pas », répondit Goyle d'un ton peu amène qui décontenança momentanément son ami, Gregory était habituellement toujours aimable avec lui.

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton, protesta Vincent. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, je veux juste t'aider.

— Cela ne m'aidera pas de t'en parler.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Crabbe fronça les sourcils. Goyle, le regard fuyant, se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer de moi, et de ne rien dire à Drago, et à personne d'ailleurs !

— Promis, jura Crabbe, intrigué.

— Voilà, je… oh, je sais bien que je rêve, mais je… j'essaye de faire en sorte que Drago me remarque.

— Te remarque ? Ça fait des années qu'il nous connaît, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

— Je veux qu'il remarque que je peux être quelqu'un d'intelligent. »

Vincent hocha vigoureusement la tête, il comprenait mieux.

« Tu veux te mettre en valeur ?

— Oui. »

A présent, Crabbe fronçait les sourcils, il y avait encore quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Juste pour Drago ?

— Oui, principalement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je… je l'aime », confia Goyle.

Crabbe resta sous le choc quelques secondes ; il avait dû mal entendre.

« Pa… pardon ?

— T'as entendu, inutile que je répète, dit précipitamment Goyle plus rouge que jamais.

— Je sais que Drago n'est pas super viril, mais t'es au courant que c'est un garçon tout de même ?

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » s'emporta Goyle.

Crabbe recula devant cette colère.

« Rien, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Je me serais plus attendu à ça de la part de Drago.

— Si ça pouvait être le cas… Mais bon, même s'il est comme moi, homosexuel », le mot avait été murmuré et Gregory avait baissé les yeux en le disant, « je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance : je suis gros, moche et bête, tout son contraire !

— Vous feriez un couple assorti. »

Goyle lui jeta un regard noir devant ce qu'il jugeait être une plaisanterie douteuse, et qui ne l'était pas.

« Je dis ça pour t'aider.

— Tu ne m'aides pas !

— Pourquoi tu lui en parles pas ?

— Ben voyons ! Pour le voir ricaner ?

— Si tu penses ça de lui, pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? »

Goyle se plongea dans ses notes. Il ne paraissait pas avoir la réponse à cette question.

« Laisse-lui une chance.

— C'est plutôt à lui de m'en laisser une.

— Pour qu'il t'en laisse une, faudrait déjà le mettre au courant.

— Je t'interdis de le faire ! »

Crabbe s'éloigna. Il désapprouvait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Cela regardait Goyle après tout.

~oOo~

Les semaines s'écoulaient tranquillement à Poudlard, même si Drago n'ignorait pas (informé par son père) que _le_ grand moment arrivait. Il avait fait semblant d'être enthousiaste dans ses lettres, mais commençait à réfléchir aux moyens d'éviter le pire à son géniteur. Il fallait lui faire prendre conscience (tout en douceur) qu'il se trompait, non seulement sur les idées, mais sur le camp qui sortirait vainqueur, à charge pour lui ensuite de s'en sortir sans dommage et de faire croire aux autorités qu'on se fourvoyait à son sujet (Drago ne se faisait pas trop de soucis concernant le succès de cette dernière partie, ce qui était mieux car il en avait assez à se faire concernant le succès de ce qui la précédait).

Soucieux, il remarqua à peine que Potter le caressait du regard ; il ne vit pas non plus que celui-ci n'était pas accompagné de ses deux éternels amis, ni qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.

Drago pénétra dans la salle d'Astronomie ; le professeur Sinistra l'avait autorisé à utiliser sa salle de cours le samedi s'il en avait besoin.

Comme d'habitude, il régnait une obscurité totale dans la pièce. Drago se dirigea à tâtons vers les fenêtres avant de se raviser en secouant la tête ; il négligeait toujours de se servir de la magie dans ces moments-là, il était pourtant partisan du moindre effort.

Il allait se saisir de sa baguette quand des mains le saisirent. Le cri d'effroi qu'il poussa fut étouffé par une bouche se plaquant contre la sienne. Drago ne protesta plus, les lèvres étaient douces, et les mains fermes. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, la brusquerie dont avait preuve son "agresseur", l'ignorance de son nom et de l'étendue de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Drago n'avait plus peur, il se sentait étrangement, paradoxalement, en sécurité.

« _Lumos_. »

Drago, qui avait clos les yeux pour profiter du baiser, les rouvrit et constata à la faible lueur que c'était Gregory Goyle qui l'embrassait de si agréable façon. Instinctivement, oubliant le plaisir qu'il avait eu l'instant d'auparavant, il le repoussa.

« Potter ! fit Goyle.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Drago comme la lumière s'échappait, faisant place de nouveau à l'obscurité.

— C'est Potter, il a dû entrer derrière toi, c'est lui qui a fait le sortilège _lumos_ », compléta Goyle, voulant attirer l'attention de Drago ailleurs.

Drago saisit sa baguette, prononça une formule. Tous les rideaux se tirèrent d'un seul coup. Il se tourna pour regarder.

« Il est parti. Il a grimacé et il est parti », ajouta Goyle.

Un silence s'écoula.

« Tu m'as embrassé », constata Drago après s'être promis de résoudre le cas "Potter" plus tard.

Goyle regarda ailleurs, il avait l'air très embarrassé.

« Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis ! reprocha Drago.

— Tu n'aurais pas voulu. »

Drago s'apprêta à répondre mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison et que, pour une fois, Goyle avait agi en vrai Serpentard. Il savait que Drago ne voudrait pas de lui et ne voudrait même pas en entendre parler, alors il avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire une démonstration. Drago s'attarda à penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'embrassait, notamment aux deux bras solides qui l'avaient entouré.

Sécurisants.

Drago avait toujours été peureux. Rien n'était donc plus agréable pour lui que de se sentir protégé. Il y avait aussi la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi, comme si Goyle l'avait entouré d'une aura protectrice. Il avait _senti _qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la personne qui l'embrassait.

« Tu comptes recommencer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, volontairement désagréable.

Goyle crut qu'il voulait lui signifier que la réponse ne devait surtout pas être positive.

« Non, non, bredouilla-t-il.

— Dommage », fit Drago.

Goyle releva les yeux.

« Dommage ?

— Oui, ça n'était pas désagréable », conclut Drago avec un sourire taquin et un froncement de nez.

~oOo~

Les graviers crissaient sous les pas d'Harry alors qu'il rejoignait Hermione et Ron après son escapade en salle d'astronomie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron, trouvant que son ami faisait une tête bizarre.

— Rien », répondit Harry, tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

Goyle avait souillé _son_ Drago !

Zen, ce n'était pas grave, Drago l'avait repoussé. Ce qui était tout à fait logique d'ailleurs, comment Drago pourrait-il aller avec ce… ce… ce tas de muscles et de graisse informe ?

Il méritait dix fois mieux.

Il le méritait _lui_ !

———

Moui, je sais, c'est un peu rapide tout ça (mais bon, j'avais prévenu avant le début du prologue !)

Bon, Harry paraît en pincer grave pour Drago, mais Gregory l'a pris de vitesse…

… va-t-il réussir à inverser la tendance dans le chapitre 5 ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Drago et Harry ?

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Quand Harry rencontre… Drago ! (qui a dit "Sally" ? Qu'il ou elle se dénonce !)

———

—Chapitre 5 – Drago et Harry ?—

La journée était belle en ce matin d'été. Drago avait décidé de se promener un peu, afin de se changer les idées. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie, sur sa relation avec Gregory en premier lieu ; il se sentait bien avec lui, aimé et en sécurité. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Sans compter que Gregory parlait très peu et était capable de l'écouter pendant des heures ; Drago appréciait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se séparer de lui, il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucunement l'envie.

Il y avait quand même un bémol au tableau : il fallait éviter que cela se sache. Car, outre que son homosexualité déplairait probablement – hélas – au plus grand monde, cette relation n'était pas très photogénique ; bref elle pouvait nuire à sa carrière. D'un autre côté, Gregory était solide, c'était un bon soutien et un excellent parachute, ce qui était toujours le bienvenu dans ses projets.

Drago se sermonna : il devenait aussi calculateur que son père ; non que ce soit une mauvaise chose, cela avait son utilité, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne de mauvaises décisions dans sa vie privée sous prétexte de garantir sa future carrière. En d'autres termes, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il agisse comme son père, il devait faire passer son bonheur avant le reste. Drago aspirait au bonheur, même si ce n'était pas une ambition digne d'un Serpentard ; une personne issue de cette maison se doit d'avoir des aspirations d'une teneur plus élevée qu'être heureux.

Cependant, il en avait besoin.

-

Lucius avait été agréablement surpris de voir son fils montrer enfin l'ambition propre aux Serpentard. Pour une fois, il avait daigné lui donner un peu plus d'attention que d'habitude. Ils avaient parlé de lui, de ses études supérieures et de sa future carrière durant une bonne heure.

Parlant de son père, il avait dû mal voir ce matin ; il n'avait pas pu voir Arthur Weasley l'embrasser sur la bouche sur le perron du manoir. Il venait de se réveiller, il avait encore les yeux bouffis ; lorsqu'il avait sorti le nez par la fenêtre, il avait été ébloui par le soleil ; il avait _sûrement_ mal vu.

Oui, c'était la seule explication.

Et puis, peut-être a-t-il été influencé par la scène de la veille. Il avait vu Weasley partir en faisant au revoir de la main à son père, ce qui ne voulait rien dire ; Son père était en quête d'une image neuve et propre ; il l'avait même vu promener la Granger et le fils Weasley dans le manoir, c'était dire !

Il avait précipité Greg dans sa chambre et avait fermé à double tour avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Il les avait supportés au lycée – défavorisé, ridiculisé, humilié pendant les sept années… alors que la logique élémentaire commandait l'inverse ! –, s'ils venaient à présent le tourmenter chez lui, rien n'allait plus ! Que son père veuille redorer son image, soit. Mais il y avait des limites tout de même !

-

Il sortit du manoir, vêtu d'habits chics et légers, le menton levé, un léger sourire bienveillant ancré sur son visage. Il croisa quelques personnes dont la veuve Johnson. Brave dame. Quand il était petit, il lui faisait un sourire, elle lui donnait un bonbon ; c'était un excellent rapport récompense/effort, pensa Drago, amusé.

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple !

Il lui offrit un sourire – même s'il n'avait plus droit aux friandises depuis longtemps –, un mouvement de la tête, un « bonjour Madame Johnson, comment allez-vous ? Et votre dernier arrière-petit-fils, il pousse bien ? », discuta un peu avec elle et poursuivit son chemin. Son père pouvait être fier de lui, il commençait à maîtriser parfaitement le langage de l'homme politique. Il fallait cependant préciser qu'avec la veuve Johnson, ce n'était pas compliqué : il la connaissait depuis des années et l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui, ça n'était – hélas ! – pas le cas de tout le monde.

-

Son père aurait eu une autre raison d'être content s'il faisait un peu plus attention à son fils. Il lui avait souvent reproché par le passé d'être trop "bouillant". Il est vrai que Drago avait tendance à s'échauffer pour un rien par le passé ; ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, il avait battu ses vieux démons, il savait rester calme… enfin, un peu plus qu'avant ; en tout cas, il y avait un mieux indéniable.

Il avait mûri.

-

Il passa près du lac, opéra un virage à angle droit et alla se mirer à la surface de l'eau ; il faudrait qu'il retourne avec Gregory à cet endroit, il avait beaucoup aimé y nager entièrement dénudé la veille et voir le regard de Gregory briller d'une lueur jalouse en surveillant les alentours. Gregory avait toujours un peu de mal à croire en sa chance, il craignait sans arrêt qu'un garçon plus "méritant" vienne le ravir à lui. Ce n'était sans doute pas très gentil de jouer à exciter sa jalousie, toutefois, Drago trouvait ça tellement flatteur qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça quand il vit une autre silhouette se miroiter dans les eaux du lac juste à côté de la sienne.

Potter.

Il se releva brusquement pour faire face à celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré et qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir surpris leur premier baiser à lui et Gregory, un moment intime qui n'aurait dû être qu'à eux.

« Que fais-tu là, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, le regard dur.

— Ce lac est à tout le monde que je sache ! »

Drago fronça le nez, méprisant.

« Tu n'habites même pas le quartier, ce qui est parfaitement normal d'ailleurs : ne réside à Meadows que les sorciers chics.

— Toujours aussi prétentieux.

— Non, juste parfaitement conscient de ma supériorité, surtout par rapport à toi. »

Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par un garçon tellement arrogant qu'il pensait ne pas faire preuve de suffisance mais de réalisme ?

« Il n'y a pas de quoi se pâmer quand personne d'autre qu'un moins que rien comme Goyle ne veut de vous ! Tu es tellement suffisant, tellement égocentrique, tellement insupportable, quelle personne un tant soit peu sensée pourrait vouloir de toi ? »

Drago serra les dents et inspira par le nez. Se contrôler. Il était important de savoir se contrôler. Il n'était plus bouillant, non, il n'était _plus_ bouillant.

Moins qu'avant en tout cas.

« Potter, je t'interdis de dire du mal de Greg et de te mêler de ma vie privée, éclata-t-il. Gregory en vaut dix des comme toi ! Non mais, tu t'es regardé ? Avec tes lunettes de bigleux et tes cheveux toujours mal peignés. En plus, tu n'es plus rien du tout depuis que Karkaroff et Rogue ont dû débarrasser le monde de Voldemort _à ta place_, vu que tu n'étais absolument pas à la hauteur des espoirs que des milliers de gens avaient mis en toi ! »

Bien, il s'améliorait. Il avait dit « milliers de gens » là où il pensait « tas de crétins » ; il ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge ; il n'avait pas saisi sa baguette magique pour lui lancer le premier sort dégradant qui lui viendrait à l'esprit ; il n'avait sorti aucune stupidité ; il lui avait jeté une réplique blessante au visage qui, a priori, ne pouvait se retourner contre lui. Ses progrès étaient incontestables.

S'il avait pu confier sa relation avec Goyle à son père, il aurait bien été lui conter mot pour mot son entrevue avec Potter, Lucius aurait sûrement été fier de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me confie un tel fardeau ! Pourquoi aurait-ce plus été mon rôle que celui d'un autre ? » répondait Potter. Son visage avait pris une teinte pourpre qui ravissait Drago.

« Parce que tu es _celui_ que le destin a désigné, Potter. Tu n'as pas été à la mesure des espoirs que des tas de gens avaient mis en toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en veut, c'est juste que tout le monde sait à présent que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir quand tu parles ?

— ça m'arrive certainement plus qu'à toi ! »

Ils se toisèrent en silence durant quelques instants.

« Bien, l'entrevue est terminée, veuillez disposer Monsieur Potter », commanda finalement Drago de son air le plus hautain.

Harry se sentit soudainement très excité ; force lui était de constater que Drago le regardant de haut avec le menton levé ne le laissait pas indifférent. En outre, c'était incroyable la ressemblance qu'il pouvait avoir avec son père dans ces moments-là, ce qui ne faisait rien pour calmer son excitation ; le côté "Lucius" de Drago était extrêmement désirable, même si c'était bien Drago qu'il aimait, d'ailleurs, le regard méprisant de Lucius ne lui avait jamais inspiré le moindre désir, au contraire. Il était désarmant de constater que ce qui rebutait chez l'un pouvait tant attirer chez l'autre.

Harry passa prestement sa main derrière la nuque de Drago et l'embrassa sauvagement. Drago repoussa Harry d'un geste vif et la figure grimaçante. Ceci lui déplaisait profondément, et ce qui lui déplaisait le plus c'est que sa réaction avait plus tenu du réflexe que du dégoût car le problème était que le baiser d'Harry ne lui avait pas déplu en soi et qu'il lui rappelait fortement la façon dont sa relation avec Gregory avait débuté.

Surtout qu'étrangement, Harry et Greg avaient un peu le même goût.

Drago partit sans dire un mot, effrayé de la pensée qui l'avait effleurée. Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans faire un geste. Drago ne l'avait pas insulté, il n'avait même pas protesté et était parti manifestement troublé : c'était un excellent début.

-

Drago rentra chez lui, bouleversé. Il le fut d'autant plus quand il entra dans le bureau de son père (dans le but de lui parler, il ne savait pas de quoi, il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ce sujet précis, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle) et qu'il le trouva assis sur les genoux de Weasley. Il ressortit précipitamment, son père – qui avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir – le rejoignit peu de temps après.

« Que t'ai-je dit à propos de cette pièce ?

— Que je devais frapper et attendre qu'on me donne l'autorisation d'entrer. C'est ce que je fais habituellement, mais là, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette », s'empressa de répondre Drago. « Arthur Weasley, j'avais bien vu ce matin », ajouta-t-il, se parlant à lui-même, tâchant de réaliser ce que signifiait ce qu'il avait vu.

Son père n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le sermonner ; c'était donc qu'il était gêné, qu'il aurait préféré que Drago ne voie pas ça.

Certes, il n'ignorait pas que son père préférait garder ses relations "de travail" secrètes. Certes, son père détestant les Weasley et ayant communiqué ce trait de caractère à son fils, il préférerait que celui-ci ne constate pas qu'il était à ce point prêt à tout que ça ne le gênait pas de coucher avec quelqu'un qui le répugnait à ce point, un rouquin en plus ! Cependant, la gêne de son père paraissait d'une autre nature. En temps habituel, il lui aurait dit d'aller voir plus loin, que tout ceci ne le regardait pas, et que, si jamais il recommençait à entrer dans son bureau sans se faire annoncer, il lui en cuirait ; au lieu de ça, il bredouilla une explication, assura que c'était pour le bien de son image, etc. Or, son père ne prenait jamais soin de lui expliquer ses actes, sauf quand il estimait que cela pourrait lui servir plus tard. Drago estima donc qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Par pitié, il ne comptait pas entretenir une relation durable avec Weasley tout de même ?

« Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Je vais dans ma chambre, fit Drago.

— Très bien.

— Voilà.

— Bon, je vais y aller aussi.

— A tout à l'heure.

— Nous nous voyons au déjeuner.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— à moins que j'aille au restaurant.

— Si c'est le cas, nous nous verrons au dîner ?

— Oui, à moins que j'aille au théâtre, je dînerai donc en ville.

— Tu veux aller voir quoi ?

— "Quiproquo dans l'obscurité", c'est mon assistante qui me l'a conseillé, elle m'a dit que ça me détendrait.

— Il paraît que c'est très drôle. J'aimerais bien aller le voir.

— Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

— Oui, cela me plairait.

— Il faudra demander aussi à ta mère ; nous pourrions faire une sortie en famille.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée ; si je la vois, je lui en parlerai.

— Bien, on se voit ce soir alors.

— Oui. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux face à face pendant une longue minute.

« J'y vais », conclut Drago avant de partir.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il vit que son père avait déjà réintégré son bureau.

-

Cette conversation était sans aucun doute la plus étrange qu'il ait eue avec lui ; c'était aussi celle où il avait placé le plus de mots.

Une sortie en famille ?

Une sortie en famille _désintéressée_ ?

Ça lui venait comme ça, là, d'un coup, dix-sept ans après la naissance de son fils ? Les seules sorties en famille dont il se souvenait avaient toujours constitué pour son père un moyen de se faire bien voir, et non de faire plaisir à sa femme et à son fils et de passer du temps avec eux.

La fréquentation de Weasley avait manifestement des effets bizarres sur lui.

~oOo~

Faire preuve d'audace, c'était sa seule stratégie ; il n'avait jamais été très inventif au point de vue stratégique, de fait, c'était plutôt Hermione qui se chargeait de cela au cœur des hostilités et il se voyait mal demander à son amie la meilleure méthode pour séduire un Drago Malefoy. De toute manière, son plan, bien que maigre, avait plutôt bien fonctionné près du lac ; il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne continue pas. Harry actionna donc le lourd heurtoir du manoir Malefoy ; la porte massive s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un elfe de maison bien familier du Survivant.

« Dobby ? » s'exclama Harry, fortement étonné. En voilà bien un qu'il ne croyait pas retrouver là ! Sans doute tout comme Ron ne croyait pas y trouver son père… pas plus qu'il ne croyait s'y trouver lui-même trainé par Hermione. Vu ainsi la présence de Dobby n'était pas si surprenante.

« Oh, quel plaisir pour Dobby de voir Harry Potter !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Maître Malefoy a repris Dobby à son service. Mais que Harry Potter ne s'inquiète pas, Maître Malefoy n'a plus du tout le même comportement qu'avant. En plus, Dobby touche un _salaire_, Dobby a même droit à des primes parfois.

— Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à te remettre au service de cet homme ? » demanda Harry. Il leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel en songeant que c'était probablement la remarque la plus stupide de sa vie : les elfes de maison _adorent_ s'abaisser. Il regretta cette pensée peu charitable, surtout envers Dobby qui semblait si différent des autres ; il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à son retour parmi cette famille qu'il détestait tant.

« C'est-à-dire, Maître Malefoy traite beaucoup mieux Dobby. En plus, Monsieur Drago a grandi, il est beaucoup plus supportable. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que Monsieur Drago ne donne plus son repas à Dobby comme il le faisait avant quand il n'aimait pas ça. Dobby aimait beaucoup quand Monsieur Drago n'aimait pas son repas. »

Harry s'autorisa une moue amusée devant ce détail de l'enfance du Serpentard avant de repartir à l'assaut.

« Tu ne te plaisais pas à Poudlard ? Malefoy t'a menacé de quelque maléfice si tu ne revenais pas ?

— Oh ! Non ! Non, non, non. Dobby est revenu de son plein gré. Et ce n'est pas que Dobby n'aime pas Poudlard. Dobby s'est excusé auprès du Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby que Maître Malefoy faisait ça pour "redorer son blason", mais l'important, c'est que Maître Malefoy soit gentil avec Dobby.

— Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils avec toi à Poudlard peut-être ? remarqua Harry sur un ton de reproche.

— Si, mais Maître Malefoy a proposé un salaire très élevé à Dobby !

— Tiens, tu n'as plus le complexe de gagner "trop" d'argent ?

— Non, Dobby a compris que Dobby a droit à un salaire décent », s'exclama l'elfe avant de rougir. Il baissa les yeux et tourna son pied droit sur lui-même tout en émettant un petit rire étrange et joyeux. « Dobby ne va pas mentir plus longtemps à Harry Potter, si Dobby a accepté de revenir, c'est pour Lizzie.

— Qui ça ?

— Maître Malefoy a un autre elfe de maison, en fait, c'est _une_ elfe. Dobby s'est toujours bien entendu avec Lizzie.

— Je vois », fit Harry, comprenant soudainement ; en fait, la raison qui avait fait revenir Dobby au service des Malefoy était de la même nature que celle qui l'avait poussé à venir frapper à la porte du manoir.

« Lizzie touche un salaire elle aussi. Moins élevé que Dobby car ça faisait trop bizarre à Lizzie de toucher tant d'argent, continua l'elfe. »

Harry hocha la tête et décida qu'il était temps de cesser de parler des amours de Dobby pour tenter de commencer les siens.

« Dis-moi Dobby, est-ce que Drago est là ?

— Dobby pense que oui. Dobby ne l'a pas vu sortir. Harry Potter veut que Dobby aille chercher Monsieur Drago ?

— En fait, j'aimerais mieux aller le voir.

— Dobby ne sait pas s'il peut laisser entrer Harry Potter. Maître Malefoy n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry Potter à une époque.

— "Maître Malefoy" laisse entrer Hermione Granger, Ron et Arthur Weasley chez lui à présent. En conséquence, je ne pense pas que ma présence le dérangera beaucoup, je me demande même s'il ne trouverait pas le moyen d'en tirer un bénéfice.

— Dans ce cas, que Harry Potter entre, s'exclama l'elfe d'un ton ravi. Dobby va installer Harry Potter dans le salon. Harry Potter est un invité de marque.

— S'il te plait, contente-toi d'aller chercher Drago, je reste dans le hall.

— Très bien, il en sera fait comme Harry Potter le désire. »

Harry regarda Dobby s'éloigner en faisant des petits sautillements joyeux ; Harry ignorait si sa relation avec Lizzie s'était concrétisée – et il n'était pas convaincu de vouloir le savoir –, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Dobby était plus épanoui qu'avant.

Dobby revint quelques instants plus tard du même pas sautillant, Drago le suivait, la mine renfrognée.

« Laisse-nous Dobby », ordonna ce dernier. L'intéressé ne parut pas s'offusquer du ton sec du cadet des Malefoy.

« Bien Monsieur Drago, au revoir Harry Potter. »

Puis, il partit toujours des mêmes sautillements joyeux, ce qui fit lever les yeux de son jeune maître au ciel.

« Que fais-tu là, Potter ? questionna-t-il sèchement dès que Dobby fut hors d'ouïe et de vue.

— Je suis juste venu voir ce que tu pensais de moi aujourd'hui, vu ce qui s'est passé hier.

— Je pense que tu es toujours le même crétin.

— Et sur un autre plan que l'intellect ?

— Que veux-tu me faire dire ?

— Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as pensé de notre baiser.

— La question n'est pas de savoir ce que j'en ai pensé, mais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu as envie de moi ? Tu es jaloux de Gregory ? Moi qui avais cru comprendre – selon tes propres dires – que personne de censé ne pouvait vouloir de moi.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de censé, fit doucement Harry.

— Si tu l'avais prétendu, je me serais inscrit en faux », répliqua Drago, amusé.

Ils se tinrent silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre durant quelques secondes, puis, d'un accord tacite, s'embrassèrent.

~oOo~

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! »

Drago se leva de son lit et se jeta sur ses habits. Comment avait-il pu se conduire comme un tel crétin ? Ce n'était pas digne de lui, il n'était pas comme son père à considérer cela comme un jeu ou un moyen de parvenir à ses fins ou les deux, il était quelqu'un de sérieux en amour, de loyal même ! Et voilà qu'il faisait comme si toutes ces choses n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance.

« Pourquoi ? demanda candidement Harry, allongé, nu et impudique, sur les couvertures.

— J'ai trompé Gregory !

— Et alors ?

— Tu ne comprends rien ! Je l'aime !

— Et moi, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de coucher avec Harry ? Non, pas Harry, _Potter_, il avait couché avec Potter. Il n'aimait pas Potter ; peut-être aimait-il Harry en revanche.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais te mettre dans des états pareils juste pour avoir trompé quelqu'un. Je croyais que les Malefoy se fichaient bien du mal qu'ils pouvaient faire aux autres, que ça ne les gênait pas de mentir, trahir et tromper. »

Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ; pourquoi t'aimerais-je ? La question est réglée. » Le ton était froid, la grimace méprisante, ses yeux se perdirent soudainement quand il reprit conscience du véritable fond du problème. « Merlin, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai trompé Gregory !

— Pourquoi prétends-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

— Tu es venu ici uniquement pour me faire du mal, pour briser mon couple avec Gregory. En plus, tu viens de te vendre, tu penses du mal des Malefoy, donc de moi.

— Je t'aime ; quand je t'ai vu avec Goyle dans la salle d'astronomie, j'en ai été malade pendant une semaine. »

Drago regarda Harry, le regard soudainement tendre. Lunatique, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique ! Il se pencha sur lui et lui vola ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je me mette à t'aimer, mais il y a Gregory et je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre. En même temps, j'ai envie d'essayer de t'aimer. Je… j'aime être aimé, peut-être parce que j'ai manqué un peu d'amour durant mon enfance. Ni ma mère, ni mon père n'ont besoin d'amour ; je me demande bien où j'ai pu attraper ce virus. »

Drago se releva et commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Il réfléchissait à présent. Existait-il moyen de garder les deux ? Ne risquait-il pas au contraire de tout perdre ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux taire ce qui s'était passé à Gregory ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. S'il faisait ça, il devait soit continuer en secret sa relation avec Harry avec tous les risques que ça comportait et le fait que sa conscience (car il en avait une, il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte) allait le gêner, soit il disait à Harry qu'il fallait oublier ce qui s'était passé et ne pas espérer plus ; mais Harry, déçu et vindicatif, ne risquait-il pas d'aller tout dire à Gregory ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire de la peine à son ami, pas plus qu'il ne voulait lui cacher des choses importantes et il refusait aussi que leur histoire se termine ; c'était sans issue. A tout prendre, mieux valait tout lui avouer, il aurait ainsi au moins le mérite d'avoir été honnête.

« Il faut que je parle à Gregory. Je vais lui envoyer un courrier, lui dire de venir immédiatement. Habille-toi Harry. »

~oOo~

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil, Harry était debout et faisait semblant de regarder les portraits, Gregory était assis dans le canapé.

« Alors, c'est fini ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement effondré. Ça y est, quelqu'un de plus méritant le lui avait pris ; il fallait que ça arrive un jour.

« Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit fini.

— Je croyais que tu étais avec Potter maintenant ? fit Goyle qui ne comprenait plus.

— Je ne suis pas avec lui. Pas vraiment. On a juste couché ensemble pour le moment. Tu m'en veux d'avoir fait ça ?

— Non ! Non, non, je ne t'en veux pas !

— Vraiment pas ?

— Absolument pas », fit-il en se levant. Il se rapprocha de Drago. Au bord du fauteuil, il posa un genou à terre, mimant l'attitude d'un chevalier sans s'en rendre compte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. « Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais s'il faut le faire pour ne pas te perdre alors je le ferai.

— Vrai ?

— Oui, je veux te garder, je t'aime. »

Drago eut l'impression que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements et ses yeux s'inondaient, c'était incroyable ce que Gregory pouvait tenir à lui. Il se tourna vers Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur étouffé d'amour ; tout s'arrangeait !

Ça ne paraissait pas être le point de vue d'Harry. Le partager ? Le partager avec Goyle ? Cette idée lui déplaisait, en même temps, il n'y avait qu'à regarder les deux amants pour comprendre que s'il n'acceptait pas de partager, il pourrait faire une croix sur Drago ; s'il l'obligeait à choisir, le choix se porterait fatalement sur Goyle, celui qui était depuis quelques mois avec lui, celui qui lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui, celui qui venait de lui faire allégeance, celui qui ne lui avait pas imposé de choisir. Cela faisait un an que l'envie d'être sien obsédait Harry, allait-il laisser le refus de le partager lui faire obstacle ?

« Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, dit Harry à haute voix.

— Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous imposer que nous formions un couple à trois, mais si aucun de vous ne veut me perdre, si je suis incapable de choisir et que vous acceptez tous les deux de me partager, alors, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment un couple à trois, c'est deux couples avec une personne commune dans les deux : moi. Ça vous convient à tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. ça te convient Gregory ? Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de la peine. Dis-le-moi si ça ne te convient pas. »

Gregory sentit qu'il avait une chance de garder Drago pour lui seul, qu'il suffisait qu'il dise que ça serait difficile, qu'il rétracte sa parole de tout à l'heure, que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas, que si on lui imposait un choix, il le choisirait lui. Il ne saisit pas cette chance, conscient que Drago ressentait quelque chose pour Harry et voulant avant tout son bonheur. Et puis, il aurait été prêt à s'effacer au profit d'Harry, qu'il le partage était un moindre mal.

« ça me convient. »

Le soulagement et la reconnaissance inondèrent Harry. Il était lui aussi conscient que s'il avait répondu autre chose, Drago se serait rangé à son avis et aurait laissé tomber son nouvel amant. Le sentiment de reconnaissance fut vite oublié, il se renfrogna : déjà du favoritisme ! Il allait devoir s'arranger pour inverser la tendance ou pour, au moins, être sur un pied d'égalité face à Goyle.

~oOo~

Le soir venu, Lucius entra dans le salon pour trouver Drago sur les genoux de Gregory et Harry assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à côté d'eux ; Harry caressait manifestement le derrière de Drago.

Dès qu'il vit son père, Drago eut le réflexe de sauter sur le sol, réflexe tardif car il avait suffit d'un coup d'œil à Lucius pour jauger la situation. Stoïque, il regarda son fils, puis Gregory, puis Harry et revint poser ses yeux clairs sur Drago. Pour montrer sa surprise à être témoin d'une telle scène, il haussa des sourcils interrogateurs. Sobre.

« Je suis avec eux, ils m'aiment et je les aime, expliqua Drago d'une traite à la question muette de son père.

— Oh ! » Le point d'exclamation se fit à peine sentir, la bouche de Lucius s'était arrondie dans un "o" minuscule, il la referma et hocha brièvement la tête. « Très bien… quant à moi, j'aime Arthur Weasley et il me le rend bien », rétorqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner en saisissant à la volée cette occasion inespérée d'avouer une vérité indicible en toutes autres circonstances, sans compter que cette réplique possédait l'avantage de lui laisser le dernier mot et de clouer le bec à trois ados qui se croyaient sûrement intéressants avec leur amour qu'ils croyaient hors normes.

Les trois amoureux ne pipèrent mot, trop estomaqués pour prononcer la moindre parole.

« Cupidon agit d'étrange façon ces temps-ci ; sans doute fait-il la tournée des bars avant de faire celle des cœurs », déclara Lucius, philosophe, avant de sortir.

-

« Il était sérieux ? demanda Goyle. Je veux dire : pour Arthur Weasley ?

— Mais non, c'était de l'ironie ! assura Harry en secouant la tête devant la bêtise incommensurable de Goyle.

— Non Harry, mon père ne dirait jamais une chose pareille, même pour faire de l'ironie.

— Tu veux dire qu'il était sérieux ? Il aime Arthur Weasley ?

— Non, non non non, c'était de l'ironie, sûr ! » s'exclama alors Drago en contredisant ses propres paroles, peu enclin à accepter la vérité que son père venait de lui envoyer en travers de la figure bien que cette vérité expliquerait beaucoup de choses. « Vous voyez mon père avec Weasley ! Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, et ils se détestent ! ajouta-t-il un peu trop précipitamment, se forçant à rire.

— Si je n'en avais pas été témoin, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être avec Goyle.

— Et moi, je te rappelle que vous vous détestiez il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, toi et Harry. »

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains pour mieux se lamenter sur son sort.

———

Hé oui, j'ai casé Dobby dans ce chapitre, même lui a droit au bonheur… malgré le coup des casseroles ! ^_~ (private joke avec Prune)

Quelle décadence tout de même ! Les Malefoy sont censés être maîtres de leurs sentiments, et voilà que Lulu tombe amoureux d'Arthur, et que Drago s'amourache de Gregory _et_ d'Harry. Bref, ça s'empire de génération en génération.

Bon, là, il commence à être temps de mettre le point final à cette fic, j'ai déjà écrit suffisamment de conneries comme ça (surtout dans ce chapitre, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le pire de tous)…

… en route pour l'épilogue !


	7. Epilogue

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Puisque tout a une fin…

Ceci dit, cet épilogue va être assez long… puisqu'il y en a long à dire.

J'espère que ça ne va pas vous paraître trop désordonné ^^;

———

—Epilogue—

« Ah, te voilà tout de même ! s'exclama Molly, le ton lourd de reproches, la mine revêche et les poings sur les hanches.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lucius se lève tard et passe deux heures dans la salle de bains chaque matin ! » répondit son ex-mari en se réfugiant dans le Terrier. Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que lui.

« Tu n'as qu'à le secouer, il se réveillera plus tôt !

— Oh la ! Non, surtout pas ! Il est de très mauvaise humeur quand il ne se réveille pas de lui-même. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le sale caractère qu'il a.

— J'ai entendu », informa Lucius sur un ton neutre en arrivant derrière lui. Il réserva un sourire charmeur à l'ex-femme de son amant dans le but avoué de l'amadouer. « Bonjour Molly, comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais très bien, répondit Molly en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis en revanche un peu effrayée par le nombre de sacs qui sont en lévitation devant vous, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y en a pas que pour Oscar et Liana dedans ? demanda-t-elle, le regard suspicieux.

— Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Lucius en perdant son sourire devant cette réflexion empreinte d'idiotie. « Il y a les présents pour Drago aussi », précisa-t-il aussitôt dans une moue hautaine.

Molly jeta un regard furibond à Arthur qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire compatissant qui signifiait clairement : « A son âge, on ne le changera plus ».

-

Arthur et Lucius vivaient paisiblement leur amour depuis un peu moins de dix ans. Il y avait bien sûr eu quelques passages cocasses, résultat de l'accouplement de deux personnes que tout séparait et que rien n'aurait dû rapprocher :

Deux mois avant le mariage de sa fille, Arthur avait vu arriver un Lucius proclamant qu'il avait trouvé _le_ cadeau idéal pour les futurs mariés et qu'il voulait connaître son avis ; il avait emmené son amant chez un marchand de meubles renommé et lui avait montré un vaisselier imposant aux boiseries finement sculptées.

« J'ai aussi vu une table de toute beauté – je te la montrerai après – et des chaises qui se marieraient parfaitement avec… oh ! Il y aussi une superbe malle… sans oublier la bibliothèque – une _petite_ bibliothèque – et il faut aussi que je te montre les canapés – un petit deux-places et un trois-places, ce sera parfait – et les deux fauteuils en cuir ; ils sont superbes. Non, décidément, il y a là de quoi lui offrir un salon luxueux, cossu et confortable. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Arthur avait bredouillé d'une voix blanche « Très joli » et avait glissé un regard craintif sur l'étiquette discrète qui indiquait le prix du vaisselier ; il s'était ensuite senti défaillir.

Malgré les protestations énergiques d'Arthur (une fois remis de ses émotions et ayant recouvré l'usage de la parole), Lucius avait acquis tout ce qu'il avait énuméré comme cadeau pour les futurs mariés qu'il considérait comme sa fille (malgré la couleur de ses cheveux) et son gendre. En réponse à la question d'Arthur « De toute façon, où veux-tu qu'ils mettent tout ça ? », Lucius avait tout naturellement répondu « Dans la maison que je vais leur offrir évidemment ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ta fille et son mari emménagent dans un taudis comme celui où tu as fait vivre ta famille pendant des années !

— Le terrier n'est pas un taudis ! » avait protesté Arthur avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité que venait de proférer son amant, bien plus notable que le mépris affiché pour son ancien mode de vie qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'inhabituel de sa part. « Tu veux leur acheter une maison ? _En plus ?_ Tu ne penses pas que la maison aurait _amplement_ suffi comme cadeau sans en rajouter ! éructa-t-il en sentant la colère le gagner devant cette folie.

— Offrir une maison _vide_ ? » s'était alors exclamé Lucius dans une grimace horrifiée, comme si offrir un si modeste présent était le pire manquement au savoir-vivre.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça… Arthur avait beau savoir que Lucius était immensément riche, cela le rendait malade de le voir dépenser son argent comme si cela poussait sur les arbres ; surtout qu'il couvrait tout le monde de cadeaux, notamment les deux petits derniers de la famille (Liana, la fille adoptive de Drago, et Oscar, le fils de Ginny, "le premier enfant non rouquin de la famille Weasley" comme se plaisait à le nommer Lucius) qu'il pourrissait malgré les demandes répétées de Drago et Ginny de ne pas _trop_ gâter leurs enfants, qu'il allait les rendre capricieux et leur ôter tout sens des valeurs.

Lucius n'en avait cure ; faire des cadeaux somptueux était un de ses plus grands plaisirs et il ne voyait aucune raison valable de s'en priver.

La seule fois où Arthur avait osé lui interdire d'acquérir un objet – une sculpture moderne que Lucius trouvait amusante alors que lui n'y voyait qu'une masse informe qui n'allait apporter que des inconvénients : « ça ne sert à rien, c'est cher, c'est encombrant, il est hors de question que tu achètes ça ! » – Lucius l'avait boudé plusieurs jours d'affilée, Arthur s'était donc abstenu par la suite d'intervenir dans ses achats dispendieux.

-

Après avoir fait entrer son ex-mari et l'amant de celui-ci, Molly s'en retourna à sa cuisine où s'activaient plusieurs de ses enfants et deux de ses belles filles. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard pour constater que le sapin de Noël avait grandi, épaissi et était plus garni de boules et de guirlandes que jamais ; le nombre de cadeaux à ses pieds avait aussi augmenté, il était passé du simple au double (et ils étaient déjà nombreux au départ compte tenu de l'importance numérique de la famille Weasley). En voyant la tête de Molly, Arthur accourut auprès d'elle pour lui expliquer et ainsi prévenir une crise.

« Dans tous ceux qu'il a rajoutés, il n'y en a pas que pour Oscar et Liana, il y en a pour Drago et pour les autres aussi, la rassura-t-il précipitamment.

— Il va nous les pourrir, murmura Molly d'une voix blanche.

— Drago a été élevé comme ça, il ne s'en sort pas si mal, rétorqua Arthur.

— Drago était un gamin absolument insupportable », les informa Hermione en passant près d'eux.

-

L'arrivée de Lucius dans la famille Weasley n'avait pas été sans faire de vagues.

Arthur avait commencé par inviter Lucius chez lui sans indiquer la raison exacte de son rapprochement avec son ancien ennemi ; seule Molly était au courant, ainsi que Percy, mais ça, les deux amants l'ignoraient.

Lucius avait dû supporter pendant tout un repas les regards hostiles de la quasi-totalité des rouquins présents, malgré quelques tentatives d'Arthur et de Molly pour détendre l'atmosphère ; il avait sauvé la face pendant tout le dîner et avait éclaté une fois sorti devant la maison, seul avec Arthur. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que ça pouvait marcher, qu'ils allaient l'accepter parmi eux ? Après tout, ils avaient raison, il avait tout fait pour leur rendre la vie impossible pendant de nombreuses années, comment leur demander de l'apprécier dans ces conditions ? C'était stupide de croire qu'ils pouvaient former un couple viable. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient absolument pas assortis. Mieux valait en rester là.

Leur idylle avait bien failli se terminer sur le perron du Terrier. Arthur l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait ; il l'avait embrassé… sous les yeux de Ginny qui, entendant des éclats de voix, avait ouvert sa fenêtre et s'était penchée pour voir ce qui se passait.

-

Les six fils Weasley, réunis dans la chambre des jumeaux, discutaient sur le pourquoi de l'invitation de Malefoy chez eux. Leur père devenait fou ou quoi ? Ou plutôt, seuls cinq des frères parlaient, Perceval, sachant très bien à quoi s'en tenir sur ce sujet, restait silencieux ; il n'avait aucune envie de révéler ce qu'il avait vu, que son père se débrouille !

Deux semaines avant ce fameux repas, Percy cherchait son ruban adhésif. Ne le trouvant ni sur son bureau, ni dans les tiroirs, il comprit vite à qui il devait s'adresser pour le retrouver et qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy.

En effet, depuis un mois, celui-ci s'ingéniait à lui dérober diverses fournitures ; ceci depuis que le jour où il avait emprunté un stylo en hâte sur le bureau du jeune Weasley afin de signer un document et qu'il était parti, empochant machinalement l'instrument d'écriture. Percy avait cherché dans tous les recoins de son bureau où pouvait bien se trouver ce fameux crayon, il avait fini par retrouver sa trace et avait expliqué pendant de très longues minutes à Lucius Malefoy que c'était _son_ stylo, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le prendre, et que, de plus, il lui serait reconnaissant de le remettre à la place exacte où il l'avait trouvé, une place pour chaque chose, chaque chose à sa place, etc. Lucius lui avait assuré d'une voix grinçante qu'il avait parfaitement compris son point de vue ; depuis, il chipait des objets sur le bureau de Percy, les semant un peu partout sur les autres bureaux. A chaque fois que Percy venait réclamer son matériel, Lucius s'excusait d'une voix mielleuse, comment pouvait-il être aussi distrait !

Fort de la certitude que Malefoy lui avait encore joué un mauvais tour, Percy se dirigea droit vers le bureau du suspect. Arrivé devant la porte, il eut une meilleure idée que de lui demander où était son rouleau de ruban adhésif, il allait lui aussi lui chaparder quelque chose. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, cela lui apprendrait !

Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement, prenant garde de ne pas faire le moindre bruit afin de ne pas se faire repérer ; il glissa un œil à l'intérieur afin de voir si le propriétaire des lieux était présent ou non.

Il était présent.

Il n'était pas seul.

Et ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait en aucun cas être considéré comme du travail.

_Il embrassait son père !_

-

Inutile de parler de ça à ses frères, ils ne le croiraient pas ; mieux valait attendre que son père se décide à avouer sa relation avec Malefoy, ou mieux : qu'ils se séparent et qu'il continue à vivre avec sa mère, car c'était dans l'ordre des choses, c'était la nature, c'était le mariage, c'était la mère de ses enfants.

Ginny avait surgi dans la chambre à ce stade de sa réflexion, éructant : « Papa est avec Malefoy, je les ai vus s'embrasser ! »

Ou alors, il pouvait tout simplement attendre que sa petite sœur vende la mèche.

Des exclamations s'en étaient suivies : « Il n'a pas pu faire ça », « Il n'a pas pu tromper maman », « Un homme ? Mais depuis quand il est homo ? », « Pitié, pas Malefoy ! » (ça, c'était Ron), « Enfin de l'imprévu ! » (ça, c'était Charlie) ; Percy était resté de marbre.

A l'instigation de Bill, ils avaient tous décidés d'aller raisonner leur père. Il y avait urgence.

-

En rentrant dans la maison (en quête d'un peu d'eau pour Lucius qui, lorsqu'il avait réclamé un verre, songeait plutôt que son contenu en serait alcoolisé), Arthur s'était retrouvé devant le tribunal improvisé par ses enfants, son avocat était manifestement Charlie qui avait l'air, visiblement, de trouver tout cela très distrayant… et se doutait depuis quelques temps déjà que la relation entre son père et sa mère n'était plus au beau fixe.

Arthur leur avait asséné qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de juger Lucius avant de le connaître _réellement_ ; prenaient-ils leur père pour un naïf ? Croyaient-ils qu'il aimerait Lucius Malefoy s'il était fidèle à l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui pendant des années ?

D'accord, c'était un homme, mais quel mal y avait-il à ça ? Au diable les mentalités moyenâgeuses ! Mis à part aux mesquins à la cervelle étriquée, à qui l'homosexualité posait encore problème aujourd'hui ? (Est-il utile de préciser que Percy n'avait guère gouté ce passage ? Alors voilà que le fait que des hommes aiment d'autres hommes soit des plus banals ? Et voilà que ceux qui estimaient que c'était mal pensaient de travers ? C'était le monde à l'envers !)

Arthur avait ajouté que Molly était au courant, qu'elle avait accueilli cette nouvelle de façon très positive, qu'elle le vivait très bien, que cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils envisageaient de se séparer et que Lucius n'avait rien à voir là-dedans… tout au plus avait-il accéléré les choses, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne servait à rien de s'entêter à poursuivre quelque chose qui était terminé depuis longtemps.

Il avait terminé son argumentaire en leur disant qu'il les aimait, qu'il les savait tolérants et qu'il leur faisait confiance pour accepter Lucius dans leur famille et pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle donne. C'est alors que Molly était entrée, arrivant de la cuisine ; elle confirma les propos de son mari et rassura ses enfants d'un sourire.

-

Les semaines suivantes avaient été difficiles, Lucius avait réussi toutefois à gagner un peu de terrain dans leur affection. Charlie et Ginny, estimant que leur père avait sûrement d'excellentes raisons de l'aimer, avaient tout de suite offert leur sympathie à Lucius ; de là était née la préférence très nette qu'il avait pour ces deux-là, surtout pour Ginny qu'il remerciait intérieurement de ne pas lui tenir grief pour l'affaire du journal de Tom Jedusor.

Au bout de quelques mois, le seul qui lui restait hostile était Percy dont l'esprit étroit ne parvenait pas à s'accoutumer à ce que ses parents aient divorcé, que son père aime un homme, que cet homme soit la pire canaille au monde, que sa mère accepte tout ça sans rien dire, qu'elle en paraisse même plutôt satisfaite et qu'elle en soit réduite à travailler à mi-temps pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute à Molly d'avoir justifié de toutes les manières cette situation qui ne la gênait pas le moins du monde contrairement à ce que son fils estimait ; elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait son travail, qu'elle ne faisait pas ça seulement pour l'argent mais en premier lieu pour son épanouissement personnel, quel mal voyait-il donc à ce que sa mère travaille ? Hélas, Percy était totalement rétif à ses arguments. Molly en venait à se demander s'il était vraiment d'elle, n'auraient-ils pas fait un échange de bébés à la maternité ?

Côté Malefoy, la tâche s'était révélée plus aisée étant donné que Lucius n'avait qu'un seul enfant et que cet unique fils était au courant depuis longtemps des mœurs de son père. De fait, une fois passé l'étonnement consécutif à cette nouvelle – il s'agissait tout de même d'Arthur Weasley que son père avait méprisé avant de lui vouer cette tendresse inattendue –, Drago l'avait plutôt bien pris ; d'autant mieux que c'était grâce à cela que son père avait amoindri le fait que son fils soit _amoureux_… de _deux_ personnes… dont l'une était un garçon qui ne brillait pas par son intelligence… et l'autre, un garçon qu'il avait appris à détester (et qui, du reste, n'était pas non plus très connu pour son esprit).

Même s'il n'avait pu en tirer cet avantage certain, Drago aurait été ravi, car son père montrait enfin qu'il était un être humain à part entière ; Drago se rendit compte par la suite qu'il rattrapait avec Arthur toute la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais pu recevoir. Il n'ignorait pas que son père avait été élevé dans un univers encore moins affectueux que le sien, que son propre père était un être despotique qui régnait sur sa maisonnée en maître absolu et sanctionnait le moindre écart de façon expéditive, il n'accordait aucune attention à son fils et passait son temps à le rabaisser, surtout quand celui-ci arrivait triomphant avec de bonnes notes, celles-ci se transformant vite dans la bouche de son père en résultats médiocres, indignes des Malefoy ; Lucius s'était sauvé du manoir sa majorité à peine sonnée, pour le réintégrer quelques années plus tard quand son géniteur s'était décidé à passer la main et à se retirer dans quelque coin perdu de l'écosse ; Lucius ignorait où précisément, étant donné qu'il avait pris grand soin de ne pas en retenir l'adresse.

Drago ne connaissait pas son grand-père et ne s'en plaignait pas ; il ne connaissait pas non plus sa grand-mère, puisque l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. D'ailleurs, selon Lucius, celle-ci était tellement habituée à vivre sous le joug de son mari qu'elle serait perdue dans un autre environnement ; il existe de ces gens habitués à être traités pire que des chiens, ils finissent par trouver cela normal et ne voient pas pourquoi ils chercheraient une vie meilleure ; ils ne savent même plus qu'une vie meilleure est possible. Sous cet aspect, sa grand-mère n'était sans doute guère différente d'un elfe de maison.

-

« Grand-père est là ! s'exclama une petite fille de trois ans au visage réjoui et à la voix fluette.

— Comment vas-tu, princesse ? » demanda Lucius en venant la cueillir dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier se réjouissait que son père s'occupe avec tellement de facilité et d'enthousiasme de sa petite fille, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux car il était sûr qu'il n'en avait pas fait autant avec lui ; en tout cas il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu une affection aussi franche de la part de son père un jour. L'influence d'Arthur se faisait sentir, il l'avait considérablement adouci ; son père était _presque_ _gentil_ à présent.

Ça faisait un bien fou, à lui comme aux autres, c'était plus reposant que de s'appliquer à être méchant, surtout qu'il pouvait toujours se permettre d'être ironique ou piquant quand bon lui semblait, et ainsi renouer le temps d'un sarcasme avec son ancienne image pour laquelle il avait quelquefois de la nostalgie car elle en imposait.

-

Gregory et Harry suivaient Drago et Liana de près. Le ménage à trois qu'ils formaient avec l'héritier des Malefoy fonctionnait à merveille, il s'était réglé en fonction de Drago qui choisissait chaque soir avec qui il voulait passer sa nuit, ou s'il préférait dormir seul ; Drago n'étant pas bête, il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'il y ait une parfaite équité entre ses deux amants.

Il avait été très heureux de constater qu'Harry et Greg réussissaient à bien s'entendre ; aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux vieux potes inséparables. En vertu de ça, Drago s'était permis d'adopter une petite fille qui avait trois papas, et dont Hermione, célibataire endurcie – malgré les assauts répétés et de moins en moins subtils de Ron –, s'était auto-déclarée maman ; elle avait assuré qu'il était bon pour la petite d'avoir une présence féminine et que, lorsqu'elle serait adolescente, elle aurait forcément besoin d'une mère à qui confier ses problèmes de jeune femme ; ce n'était pas que les trois hommes doutassent de la véracité de ses propos, mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir emménager avec eux et cajoler plus que les autres l'adorable petite fille qu'était Liana.

-

Oscar vint pour la dixième fois de la matinée vers sa grand-mère pour lui demander s'il pouvait _enfin_ ouvrir ses cadeaux.

« Oui, tu peux maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé. Et retiens bien que c'est de la faute de Lucius si tu n'as pas pu les ouvrir plus tôt, car il est arrivé très en retard, ajouta-elle, pernicieuse.

— Viens Oscar, on va les déballer ensemble », proposa Charlie.

Le grand déballage commença pour tout le monde. Liana préféra vite les emballages aux jouets en eux-mêmes ; Oscar, quant à lui, insistait pour qu'on lui monte tout de suite son train à vapeur (c'était un cadeau hors de prix, il était donc inutile de se demander qui l'avait acheté, la réponse coulait de source pour tout le monde… notamment pour Oscar qui en vertu de son jeune âge croyait au Père Noël, mais ne savait pas encore que celui-ci se prénommait Lucius).

Ron bavait devant la boîte (quel gâchis d'offrir ça à un môme de quatre ans !) et se fit un plaisir d'accéder à la requête de son neveu ; ils montèrent à l'étage, Molly refusant qu'il soit monté au beau milieu du salon : « Avec le monde qu'il y a, on risque de marcher dessus et de le casser », avait-elle dit à Ron. « As-tu une idée du prix que ça coûte ? » avait-elle ajouté à voix basse à son oreille avec une petite grimace.

Percy ouvrit un paquet qu'il avait trouvé à son nom (la façon dont il était écrit ne lui disait rien qui vaille, cela ressemblait fort à l'écriture de Lucius) ; il constata que le présent était un livre intitulé "Le manuel du parfait emmerdeur".

« Quel est le visionnaire qui t'a offert ça ? Il est vrai que tu as quelques lacunes parfois, par exemple, ce matin, quand tu m'as indiqué la façon dont il fallait _ranger_ les cadeaux, tu m'as juste _un peu_ emmerdé, je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, lui dit Fred, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

— Hilarant », jugea Percy d'un air pincé.

-

Dans l'après-midi, arrivèrent successivement Severus et Igor, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva et Hagrid et en derniers Sirius et Remus.

L'inimitié entre Severus et Sirius était celle qu'elle avait toujours été et rien ne paraissait pouvoir changer cela ; toutefois, ils faisaient semblant de se supporter quand ils étaient en public, et, le reste du temps, s'appliquaient à s'éviter.

Il y avait plus de dix ans de cela, Remus avait cherché à les rapprocher ; une fois qu'il s'était aperçu du rapport attirance/rejet que Sirius entretenait avec son "ennemi" (c'est-à-dire la fois où il s'était vu affublé du prénom Severus par mégarde), il avait immédiatement cessé de jouer les médiateurs et s'était félicité que Sirius refuse d'admettre le désir qu'il ressentait pour Severus.

-

Ils mangèrent le soir tous réunis. Le Terrier était un peu petit pour accueillir tant de monde ; Lucius déclara, une fois coincé entre Ginny et Arthur sur un banc inconfortable, que l'année prochaine, Noël se ferait dans son manoir. Le ton était sans réplique possible, cela ne souffrait aucune discussion.

-

Sirius jeta un œil à Severus qui le fusilla du regard, il se sentit aussitôt confiné dans son pantalon, se détesta lui et son pénis un peu trop réactif et se concentra sur la dinde qu'il entreprit de dévorer, permettant ainsi à un de ses appétits d'être satisfait ; ce qui était mieux que rien.

—Fin (quoique, peut-être pas encore tout à fait)—

———

Bon, j'ai fait un Drago/Harry parce que je sais que Prune aime bien ce couple, mais il y a un autre couple qu'elle aime bien, oh, j'en ai parlé indirectement dans cette fic, mais je ne les ai pas mis ensemble…

… il y a donc un petit chapitre bonus ^_^


	8. Bonus : Sirius et Severus LEMON

**Slash !**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Bon, on les met ensemble alors ? (Sirius a l'air d'en avoir tellement envie… et Prune aussi ^_^)

Mais c'est vraiment pour vous faire plaisir !

Attention ! Pour les plus jeunes ou pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, je signale que le bonus comporte des passages lemon !

———

—Bonus – Sirius et Severus—

Vêtu d'une robe noire très près du corps, Severus s'avança vers Sirius ; la provocation se lisait sur son visage et jusque dans sa façon de se tenir.

« Alors, sale cabot, il paraît que tu as envie de moi ? Tu es excité par un sale Serpentard aux cheveux gras ?

— Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté », répliqua Sirius, sûr de lui. Il ôta son pull d'un geste preste, découvrant un torse mat et poilu.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais me jeter dans tes bras ? Tu n'es qu'une pauvre larve, un crétin de Gryffondor, un… »

Sirius le fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, il cramponna ses fesses et se mit à les palper avidement ; Severus le repoussa violemment, le visage tordu par la colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre malade ! » lui jeta-t-il à la figure

Sirius lui attrapa soudainement les jambes et le fit basculer sur le lit ; il se jeta sur lui, le bloqua de son poids et entreprit de le dévorer. Au bout de quelques instants, Severus arrêta de se débattre et commença à l'embrasser à son tour.

Sirius ôta la robe de Severus, ainsi que sa chemise ; il commença à mâchonner les tétons du Serpentard qui gémit mollement tout en attaquant la boutonnière de son pantalon qu'il baissa d'un geste sec dès qu'il en vint à bout ; il fit alors mettre autoritairement Severus à quatre pattes et après avoir parcouru du regard ce majestueux derrière – ce qui fit arriver un afflux soudain de sang dans sa verge –, il le parcourut de sa bouche humide. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là l'objet réel de tous ses fantasmes et ne méritait-il donc pas le plus sensuel des traitements ? Il était composé de deux fesses pâles bien proportionnées avides de caresses, de tripotages, de léchages et de morsures ; Sirius s'appliqua donc à faire tout cela tour à tour et les gémissements de Severus – et parfois les cris de protestations lors d'un coup de dent un peu sauvage – l'accompagnèrent dans sa danse.

Il se redressa soudainement car son pénis n'en pouvait plus de patienter et – pulsant confiné dans son pantalon – réclamait son dû ; les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Ce derrière lui était offert si gentiment, si généreusement… il devait en faire bon usage ; il se devait de lui faire l'amour dans toutes les règles de l'art ; il était investi d'une mission capitale, une mission sacrée !

Le visage sérieux, il déboutonna et baissa son pantalon avec force gestes théâtraux, libérant ainsi l'instrument de sa virilité de son étroit carcan. Il s'installa à genoux derrière Severus, se positionna à son entrée, ce qui lui valut un soupir généreux de la part de son partenaire en prévision de ce qui allait suivre ; il flatta le derrière de ses mains avant de s'y tenir fermement ; enfin, il le pénétra tranquillement et ferma les yeux de contentement pendant qu'il se laissait glisser dans le charmant orifice d'un répugnant Serpentard.

Il le chevaucha pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes, ne se lassant pas de l'idée qu'il faisait enfin l'amour à un odieux Serpentard nommé Severus Rogue qui était enfin à sa merci et se tenait là dans cette attitude soumise, allant et venant au gré de ses martèlements et poussant des cris qui l'emmenait au sommet du bonheur.

Existait-il quelque chose de meilleur en ce bas monde ?

Il éjacula à l'intérieur de Severus et le cri donnant une consistance orale à son orgasme ressembla au jappement d'un jeune chien tandis que celui de Severus s'apparenta au hurlement d'un loup ; il resta confortablement installé à l'intérieur de Severus, força celui-ci à s'allonger et se coucha sur lui. Il se retira quelques minutes plus tard après avoir longuement savouré cette position et bascula sur le côté.

« Sirius, c'est la dernière fois que je bois du polynectar. C'est dégoûtant, j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles Severus et assez d'assouvir tes fantasmes, déclara Remus qui venait de recouvrer son apparence. Sans compter que tu es beaucoup trop brutal ; tu m'as encore mordu les fesses, je vais avoir des bleus. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui ont des fantasmes qui nécessitent juste de se déguiser en institutrice ou en infirmière et il a fallu que je tombe sur toi ! »

———

Je vous l'avais dit que Remus était beaucoup trop gentil !

Bon, faisons le point sur cette fic.

Alors, voyons, hum, oui, c'est ça : aussi plausible qu'un pingouin qui réussit à survivre sous un soleil de plomb ! (Pardon ? Exact, Lilith, il y en a un dans Evangelion. Tu crois que ça veut dire que ma fic est _un tout p'tit peu_ plausible ?)

Que je vous raconte la genèse de cette fic (faut quand même que je m'explique un peu), voilà je me suis dit il n'y a pas longtemps « Noël approche, et si j'offrais une fic à Prune ? », je me suis mise à réfléchir à ce qui pourrait lui plaire, et connaissant ses goûts et ce qu'on s'est dit par mail, j'en ai conclu qu'une fic moitié loufoque, moitié sérieuse, intégralement slash avec les couples Sirius/Severus (ou presque ^_^), Drago/Harry et Lulu (avec n'importe qui tant que c'est un homme) lui plairait. Voilà ce qui en est sorti ! Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une réussite, mais je pense qu'il y a des bons passages… et puis, c'est uniquement pour le fun que je l'ai écrite celle-là (et surtout, ça faisait un p'tit moment que l'idée d'un Tuthur/Lulu me trottait dans la tête, il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre ^_~).

—Fin (pour de bon cette fois)—


End file.
